


Amor no Deserto - Dramione (completa)

by Sandra_Longbottom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Content, Adult Hermione Granger, Amizade com Slytherins, F/M, Hinny, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Romance no deserto, Ron Weasley Bashing, Smut, divorcio, dramione - Freeform, traição
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-07-04 13:05:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandra_Longbottom/pseuds/Sandra_Longbottom
Summary: Hermione termina o casamento com a pessoa que tinha amado durante toda a sua vida, mas sabia que não podia continuar sendo enganada daquela forma. Ela pensa que fechou o coração, mas vai haver alguém que o vai abrir. Alguém que ela não imaginava.





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Oi! Mais um projeto que iniciei. É uma fanfic Dramione, universo alternativo. Espero que gostem. Se não gosta, por favor, não comente. Se gosta, tenho todo o prazer em ler seus comentários e de responder. Bjs :D
> 
> Uma boa leitura a todos ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi! Mais um projeto que iniciei. É uma fanfic Dramione, universo alternativo.  
>  Espero que gostem. Se não gosta, por favor, não comente.   
> Se gosta, tenho todo o prazer em ler seus comentários e de responder.   
> Bjs :D
> 
> Uma boa leitura a todos ^^

Com a proximidade do verão surgindo no horizonte, parecia que todo o mundo caminhava feliz pelas ruas, disponível para saborear o sol e para passear de mãos dadas. Era difícil sair do Ministério da Magia sem se cruzar com meia dúzia de casais visivelmente apaixonados, e Hermione não podia deixar de se lembrar dos bons momentos com Ron cada vez que isso acontecia.   
Ainda assim, Hermione se sentia bem. Apesar de estar sozinha desde o divórcio, conseguia encontrar vários momentos de felicidade entre o trabalho no Departamento para a Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas, que tinha sido seu maior sonho desde que fundara o F.A.L.E, e a companhia de alguns amigos. 

Não era a mesma felicidade que tinha vivido com seu marido, mas preferia estar sozinha do que voltar a ser enganada daquela maneira. Estivera casada com Ron durante cinco anos e nunca lhe tinha passado pela cabeça que seu relacionamento pudesse acabar da forma como acabou.   
Nunca tinha desconfiado das frequentes más disposições do marido, as associando ao excesso de trabalho como Auror. Até ao dia em que saiu mais cedo do trabalho, pensando em lhe fazer uma surpresa e, chegando a casa, encontrou seu marido, no quarto deles, com uma das suas secretárias. Ron ainda tentou ensaiar uma desculpa esfarrapada, enquanto sua secretária tentava desesperadamente cobrir seu corpo desnudo com o lençol, mas Hermione, arranjando uma coragem que não possuía nesse momento, o interrompeu e exclamou:  
– Saia já daqui! – E saiu do quarto, batendo com a porta. Deu tempo para cada um deles se vestir. A secretária saiu pouco depois do quarto, em passos rápidos, não olhando para Hermione, envergonhada por ter sido flagrada. Ron saiu pouco depois e ainda tentou conversar com sua mulher, mas ela, com um rápido movimento da varinha, lhe fez as malas, as entregando e repetiu:  
-Saia já daqui! – Ron pegou nas malas e olhou para Hermione, que fazia um enorme esforço para não chorar, e saiu de casa. Ela o encontrou mais uma vez, quando assinou os papéis do divórcio e, de vez em quando, no Ministério. E, durante todos esses encontros, o ignorava.   
Acabar o casamento daquele jeito lhe custou muito, devido a tudo o que passaram, mas não podia continuar casada com um homem que a enganava. Seus pais, quando souberam do sucedido, prometeram vingança, mas Hermione disse:  
– Não se preocupem, vai ficar tudo bem.

Harry quando soube, deu um sermão ao amigo, o chamando de “irresponsável” e “idiota”, dizendo que fizera tudo errado. Também desejou que o casal voltasse a se unir, mas Weasley não quis, dizendo que aquele amor que sentia por Hermione já não existia mais. Ginny ainda tentou convencer a amiga a desistir daquela ideia, mas Hermione nem hesitou. Percebendo que o amor deles tinha desaparecido, talvez desgastado com trabalho abundante de ambos, desistiram.   
Depois disso, Hermione demorou algum tempo a se recompor e agora, apesar da enorme solidão que sentia diariamente no apartamento onde morava sozinha, pois Bichento já tinha falecido há alguns anos, e não tivera coragem de comprar outro animal de estimação, começava a conseguir imaginar sua vida de outro jeito, apreciando cada momento sem pensar muito no futuro e, acima de tudo, procurando esquecer o passado.  
Os fins de tarde com Ginny costumavam se passar na esplanada junto ao mar, agora que os dias estavam mais quentes. De vez em quando se juntava mais gente, conforme os dias e a disponibilidade. Hermione gostava de estar com seus amigos de Hogwarts, mas isso também era motivo para recordações ruins; afinal, alguns de seus amigos também eram amigos de Ron, e a simples lembrança desse fato a perturbava. Ainda assim, não deixava de se divertir e de procurar novas experiências.

Continua…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!   
> Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo.   
> Por favor, mandem comentários dizendo o que acharam. Eu agradeço.   
> Bjs :D


	2. Reencontrando Draco Malfoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!  
> Obrigada por terem deixado hits no capítulo anterior. Aqui está mais um.  
> Espero que gostem.  
> Bjs :D

Em um desses fins de tarde calorosos, que agora preenchiam grande parte de sua vida, Hermione se despediu mais cedo de Ginny e de outros dois colegas do Ministério da Magia, de seu departamento, que as acompanharam para tomar um café. Abandonou a esplanada que, nesse momento, estava animada, com pessoas dançando ao som da música alegre e mexida que escutavam na rádio, das conversas entusiasmadas sobre os mais variados assuntos e das risadas contagiantes.   
Caminhou um pouco sozinha, vendo casais de mãos dadas e sorrisos em seus rostos. De vez em quando, trocavam beijos longos e apaixonados, sorrindo entre eles, como se não existisse mais ninguém em seu redor.   
Suspirou, sentindo uma pontada de tristeza em seu peito. Gostaria de arranjar um namorado que a fizesse feliz, que a amasse e a respeitasse. Por vezes, quando via Harry e Ginny juntos, sentia um misto de felicidade e de ciúmes de sua amiga. Harry era um príncipe encantado, o sonho de qualquer mulher. Alto, bonito, educado. Tratava sua amiga com delicadeza e respeito. Ginny sempre se gabara de ter encontrado o homem ideal. Harry era compreensivo, mimava sua amiga quando ela não estava em seus melhores dias, lhe fazia surpresas. 

Era esse tipo de homem que ela queria. Mas não tinha coragem para ir a boates, conhecer pessoas, se divertir. Não conseguia esquecer a traição de Ron, ainda tinha pesadelos com ele e a secretária. Tinha medo de sofrer novamente.  
Se preparava para descer as escadas largas, em pedra, em direção ao parque de estacionamento. Planeava ficar mais uma noite sozinha, sentada no sofá, comendo as pipocas que tinha comprado no supermercado perto de sua casa, enquanto via um filme romântico, talvez o Titanic. Aquele filme, embora já o tivesse visto imensas vezes, sempre a fazia chorar. Estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos, que esbarrou contra um homem que também vinha distraído.  
– Desculpe. – Disseram ambos em simultâneo, Hermione sentindo seu coração batendo descompassadamente com o susto.  
– Ora essa, a culpa foi minha. Estava tão distraído… – o homem parou, quase paralisado com a surpresa e perguntou:  
– Granger, é mesmo você?  
Hermione olhou espantada para o homem à sua frente. Era Draco Malfoy, o garoto que a importunava na escola por ela ser Gryffindor e filha de muggles. Mas agora estava um homem, e muito bonito, em sua opinião. Abanou a cabeça, afastando seus pensamentos e exclamou, sua voz saindo um pouco mais alta do que o habitual:  
– Nossa Malfoy, você me assustou!  
– Não esperava encontrar você aqui. – Comentou Draco, um pouco surpreso por a ver ali. Granger, percebeu, estava mais bonita. Pigarreou, se xingando mentalmente, e perguntou:   
– Há quanto tempo…Como é que você está?  
– Estou bem… – Respondeu ela, ainda espantada por vê-lo ali, no mundo Muggle – Acho que estou…E você?  
– Eu…sim, também estou bem. – Disse ele, tentando soar confiante, mas a presença chamativa de sua ex-colega não ajudava – Mas porque não tomamos um copo? Eu sei que no passado eu tratei mal você, mas agora eu queria conversar e…  
Draco parou, ao perceber que estava tagarelando, e a olhou nos olhos. O sexto sentido de Hermione a alertou, percebendo que ele precisava de conversar com alguém, desabafar, e convidou:   
– Você quer dar um passeio de automôvel comigo?  
Draco hesitou um pouco, mas acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. Hermione retirou a chave da mala e procurou seu automôvel. Quando viu seu Mercedes cinzento, se dirigiu para ele, abriu a porta e entrou. Malfoy a seguiu em silêncio, entrando de seguida.   
Draco fechou a porta e Hermione se virou para ele, o observando com atenção. Não parecia o mesmo Malfoy que tinha conhecido em Hogwarts, com a mania da pureza de sangue. Seu semblante estava triste, não tinha aquele brilho de superioridade que carregava no passado. Usava roupas pretas e os olhos azuis-acinzentados estavam mais escuros. Seu cabelo loiro, quase branco, estava ligeiramente desalinhado. Não parecia o mesmo cabelo sedoso do passado. Hermione ligou o motor, saíram do parque de estacionamento e começaram a andar em silêncio pela cidade. Draco observava as ruas, distraido. Hermione, não querendo quebrar o silêncio, ligou o rádio e a canção, Strange Love, dos Despeche Love, começou tocando: 

There'll be times  
Haverá momentos

When my crimes  
Quando meus crimes

Will seem almost unforgivable  
Vão parecer quase imperdoáveis  
I give in to sin  
Eu ceder ao pecado  
….

Vendo seu café preferido aberto, Draco falou, apontando para a esplanada.   
– A gente podia parar nesse café. – Hermione leu o nome do café, “Flor do Mar” e observou a esplanada, que tinha algumas pessoas. Procurou um lugar vago, estacionou e Malfoy comentou, enquanto saiam do automôvel e se dirigiam a pé para o local:  
– Costumo vir aqui quando quero estar sozinho, observar o mar.  
Ela não pode evitar sorrir. Conhecia bem aquela sensação de querer estar sozinho, em silêncio, observando o mar azul ocupando toda a linha do horizonte, enquanto sentia seus cabelos esvoaçando ao sabor do vento.  
Passava muitas tardes de fim de semana assim, sempre que o tempo o permitia, e achava graça que Draco partilhasse também esse hábito. Chegaram à esplanada e escolheram uma mesa mesmo em frente ao mar. Hermione tirou a bolsa, a colocando na cadeira, ajeitou sua longa saia cor de rosa e se sentou. O garçom apareceu, vestido com uma camisa branca e umas calças pretas, muito formais.   
– Boa tarde, senhores. – Cumprimentou, com o sotaque musical do Yorkshire – Que desejam?  
– Boa tarde. – Cumprimentou ela, polidamente – Queria um suco de morango, por favor.  
O garçom anotou o pedido de Hermione e se virou para Draco:   
– E o senhor?   
– Um suco de laranja. – Respondeu ele. O garçom se afastou e eles observaram o mar, em silêncio, tentando arranjar coragem para conversar, mas não conseguiam. Ela arranjou seu cabelo, que estava solto, caindo em cascatas por sua blusa vermelha e olhou para suas sandálias brancas.  
O garçom apareceu pouco depois com as bebidas e as entregou. Hermione pegou na bolsa, para pagar, mas ele foi mais rápido, pagando a bebida dos dois. Ela o observou fixamente, abrindo a boca para falar e Draco a interrompeu, dizendo:  
– É por você ter aceitado sair comigo. – Ela deu um sorrisinho, o olhando com curiosidade e questionou:  
– Que aconteceu com você depois de sair de Hogwarts? Já passaram cinco anos. Tanta coisa deve ter acontecido em sua vida…  
Draco suspirou, como se aquele tema não fosse dos melhores para conversarem, bebeu um pouco de seu suco e começou a falar:  
– Eu e meus pais partimos para França. Lá conheci uma garota, Astoria Greengrass. Meus pais gostaram dela e, quando tínhamos dezenove anos, nos casamos. Era uma garota maravilhosa. Era tudo o que um homem deseja em uma mulher, alta, inteligente, bonita. E puro-sangue. - Hermione revirou os olhos, mas Draco nem notou, olhando para o copo - Um ano depois, meus pais morreram. Os medibruxos disseram que foi morte natural. Sofri bastante. No ano seguinte, descobrimos que Astoria tinha uma doença rara e muito grave. Passamos temporadas em Espanha, Itália, Alemanha, Japão…em tantos lugares que agora nem me recordo. Tentamos ainda fazer exames no mundo muggle, mas ninguém sabia como a curar…  
A voz de Draco era notoriamente emocionada e Hermione ficou sem saber o que dizer. Acabou por lhe dirigir um sorriso tenro e compreensivo e isso bastou para que Draco recuperasse a calma e voltasse a falar, sem peso, daquela recordação ruim. Acabou de falar e observou a mulher à sua frente, que tinha os olhos brilhantes, e perguntou:  
– Que aconteceu com você? – Hermione suspirou, não querendo falar de seu passado, mas ela é que tinha começado com as perguntas e contou:  
– Eu e Ron nos separamos há três anos. Descobri que ela andava com outra mulher e cheguei a apanhá-los juntos. Ele ainda tentou inventar uma desculpa, para evitar a separação oficial, mas acabou por me dar o divórcio. Foi a melhor coisa que fizemos. – Comentou ela – Sabe, não podia continuar vivendo em uma mentira e não estava disposta a partilhar meu marido com ninguém, nem ser enganada daquela forma.  
– Você tem filhos, Granger? – Perguntou Draco e Hermione abanou a cabeça, respondendo:  
– Não. Mas ainda bem. Não iria aguentar ter de ver Ron todos os fins de semana, quando fosse entregar as crianças.  
Draco a observou compreensivamente e comentou:  
– Você ter passado um mau bocado…  
– Você deve ter sofrido mais, Mal… – Ela hesitou, tímida, e perguntou – Posso tratar você por Draco?  
Draco sorriu, percebendo que Hermione estava se sentindo confortável a seu lado, para querer chamá-lo pelo seu primeiro nome, falou:   
– Só se eu puder tratar você por Hermione. – Ela sorriu, colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha e respondeu:  
– Claro que pode. – Se observaram por alguns momentos. Hermione percebeu que, há muito tempo que não conversava com uma pessoa, sem ser seus amigos ou seus colegas e estava gostando. Se lembrou do que Draco disse e sentiu seus olhos marejados de lágrimas. Piscou várias vezes, para afastar as lágrimas, e falou – Mas não vamos falar mais de coisas tristes. Por que não aproveitar para conversar sobre assuntos mais positivos?  
– Proposta aceite! – Exclamou Draco, com um sorriso. Hermione sorriu com seu entusiasmo. Olhou o relógio e disse, espantada:  
– Olhe, já são dez da noite. A gente ficou conversando que nem deu pelo tempo passar.   
– Foi uma conversa muito boa. – Falou Draco, enquanto retirava um pergaminho e uma caneta da camisa e escrevia. Hermione observou as ondas revolvendo na noite, a lua espelhada no mar escuro. Guardou a caneta no bolso e chamou a atenção da mulher. Se olharam e ele entregou o papel a Hermione, dizendo:  
– Tome minha morada. Caso precise de ir a minha casa. – Ela acenou em resposta e pegou no pergaminho guardando na bolsa. Decidiu fazer o mesmo. Pegou em um pergaminho e uma caneta, anotando seu número de celular e a morada, lhe entregando.  
-Quer sair comigo amanhã? – Perguntou ele, repentinamente, enquanto a observava com timidez. Hermione não soube o que falar, mas vendo a expressão de Draco, respondeu:  
– Por mim, tudo bem. - Sorriram e Hermione voltou para casa mais feliz desde que se tinha divorciado de Ron.

Continua…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!  
> Espero que estejam gostando da fic.  
> Por favor, mandem comentários, dizendo o que estão achando.  
> Eu agradeço.  
> Bjs :D


	3. Jantar em Hogsmeade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!  
> Obrigada por terem deixado hits no capitulo anterior.  
> Aqui está mais um. Espero que gostem.  
> Bjs :D

No dia seguinte, instalados em um restaurante de petiscos em Hogsmeade, que tinha aberto há pouco tempo, Hermione e Draco estiveram toda a tarde conversando sobre os anos que estiveram sem se ver. Ela lhe contou que trabalhava no Departamento para a Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas, que Ron trabalhava no Departamento de Jogos e Esportes Mágicos, Harry era Auror e trabalhava no Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia e Ginny no Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia.

Draco lhe contou que se tinha candidatado para trabalhar no Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia. Estavam tão absorvidos na conversa que nem repararam no casal que tinha entrado e que estava muito animado. O casal se dirigiu a Draco e Hermione e a garota perguntou:  
– Oi Dray, você já não cumprimenta seus amigos? – Draco e Hermione se viraram e viram Blaise Zabini e Pansy Parkinson. Ele riu em resposta, se levantou e os abraçou entusiasticamente. Hermione os observou e nada disse, percebendo algumas pessoas olhando para o grupo. Disseram mais algumas palavras antes de Pansy se virar para ela, com um sorriso no rosto pálido e fino.   
– Oi Granger. – Cumprimentou – Tudo bom com você?  
Hermione sorriu polidamente para a ex-colega, tentando não se recordar que ela tinha sido uma de suas maiores inimigas em Hogwarts, e respondeu:  
– Tudo bem, Parkinson, e com você?  
Pansy esboçou uma expressão chocada, assustando Hermione. Blaise se aproximou delas, entrelaçando seu braço nos quadris da mulher e revelou:  
– Eu e Pansy somos casados. - Hermione olhou para mulher à sua frente e pediu rapidamente:  
– Me desculpe, eu não sabia. Sério, não sabia. Me desculpe. - Pansy revirou os olhos e comentou, divertida:  
– Não se preocupe. Só nos casamos há alguns meses. A galera ainda não se habituou com esse negócio.  
Hermione riu com a resposta dela e Draco questionou, se dirigindo para a mesa:  
– Vocês querem se sentar com a gente? - Blaise puxou de uma cadeira e fez Pansy se sentar, se sentando de seguida. Draco se sentou e perguntou:  
– Como vocês estão? – Pansy riu e respondeu:  
– Nós estamos ótimos. – E falou para Hermione, que a escutava com atenção - Nosso casamento foi na mansão Malfoy, em França. Foi maravilhoso. Estava tão nervosa, que nem dormi direito. Na noite anterior ao casamento, me deitei às quatro da manhã, pois tive de arranjar as mesas, à minha maneira, já que aqueles elfos domésticos eram uns idiotas.

Draco bufou, revirando os olhos, divertido. Sabia que o relato de sua amiga iria durar horas. Hermione sorriu, vendo a expressão aborrecida de Blaise. Pansy continuou:  
– É verdade! Continuando. Pôr toalhas, colocar as gomas, frutos secos, guardanapos e essas coisas que não se estragavam com o calor e arranjar ultimos detalhes, tudo demorava tempo! Eu tirei férias uma semana antes e lá preparei com ajuda de meus pais as ultimas coisas, pois estava atrasada. Mas no próprio dia, acordei às sete da manhã, tomei banho, coloquei o vestido e me fizeram o penteado, ENQUANTO ME PINTAVAM AS UNHAS. Era tão lindo! - Hermione se riu novamente, com o êxtase de Pansy. - Às duas da tarde foi todo o mundo para o jardim. Eu fiquei com minha mãe e ela me acalmou. Estava tão nervosa! Depois descemos devagar as escadas. Todo o mundo se virou para mim quando a música começou a tocar. Você nem imagina, meu Blaise estava tão lindo!  
Draco deu uma risada e Blaise fez um trajeto envergonhado, mas Pansy nem ligou, continuando – Cheguei perto dele, meu pai me retirou o véu do rosto e me beijou na testa. E disse ao meu marido: "Se eu souber que minha filha não é feliz, você vai-se arrepender, Zabini."  
Draco observou seu amigo, espantado, e questionou, interrompendo o relato de Pansy:  
– Verdade, Blay? – Blaise afirmou com a cabeça e revelou:  
– Quase morri quando ele me disse isso. – Pansy bateu palmas, tentando chamar atenção para si, e exclamou:  
– Eu é que estava contando sobre nosso casamento! Bem, estava tão nervosa e reparei que ele também. Demos as mãos e ouvimos o que o padre tinha para nos dizer. A cerimónia decorreu sem nenhum problema. Quando estávamos dando nossos votos de casamento, Blaise disse, enquanto metia o anel no meu dedo:  
"Eu, Blaise Zabini, tomo Pansy Parkinson como minha esposa, prometo a amar, a respeitar, ficar sempre a seu lado, quer na saúde, quer na doença, na fidelidade até que a morte nos separe." Embora Blaise tenha dito felicidade em vez de FIDELIDADE.  
– A culpa não é minha. – Se desculpou Blaise, tentando escapar do olhar furioso de sua mulher – Estava muito nervoso, ainda por cima com a ameaça de seu pai, qualquer um fugia a sete pés. Mas você riu na altura. E quase teve um ataque de riso. 

Draco comentou, divertido:  
– Qualquer um fugiria com essa ameaça, Pansy. – A mulher bufou em resposta e Hermione disse, sorrindo:  
– Estou gostando desse casamento. – Malfoy riu com suas palavras, e exclamou:  
– Você quando souber o que o Blaise fez…!- Pansy exclamou, interrompendo Draco:  
– Continuando! Eu também gaguejei um pouco mas depois fui certinha. Assinamos nossos papéis e saímos. Todo o mundo mandou pétalas de rosa e arroz para cima da gente. Tirámos uma fotografia. A música era maravilhosa, escolhida por mim.  
Malfoy gargalhou, chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas e Blaise o imitou. Pansy parou furiosa e questionou:  
– Que foi agora? – Draco respirou fundo e começou cantar:  
For all those times you stood by me.  
Por todas aquelas vezes que você me apoiou  
For all the truth that you made me see.  
Por toda a verdade que você me fez enxergar  
For all the joy you brought to my life.  
Por toda a alegria que você trouxe para minha vida  
For all the wrong that you made right.  
Por tudo de errado que você transformou em certo.

Blaise riu e Pansy exclamou, fazendo com que toda a gente olhasse para eles:  
– É uma música lindíssima! - Se virou para Hermione e comentou:  
– Eu escolhi para a abertura da dança "Because you loved me" de Céline Dion. – Hermione confirmou, não entendendo porque Draco e Blaise se riam desse jeito:  
– Eu já a ouvi, e é muito bonita. - Os homens riam e Pansy estava pronta para bater neles, mas Granger segurou sua mão e sussurrou:  
– Se controla, Pansy. Senão, você vai fazer um escândalo. – A mulher respirou fundo e falou ameaçadoramente para o marido:  
– Em casa conversamos. – Draco riu ainda mais, suas bochechas ficando vermelhas, e Blaise suplicou:  
– Me perdoa, Pan. – Pansy o ignorou e, se virando para Hermione, continuou:  
– Dançámos e depois tiramos fotografias. Comemos e mandei meu buquê. Devia ter visto. Todas as mulheres lutando para o apanhar, mas foi Draco quem o apanhou.   
Hermione observou o homem a seu lado com espanto e ele falou, em sua defesa:  
– Até podia jurar que foi de propósito. – Pansy deu uma risadinha e continuou – As mulheres começaram aos gritos, batendo em Draco. Uma cena que nunca mais me vou esquecer.  
Blaise deu uma risada, com sua voz calma e grave, e a mulher continuou:  
–Blaise, tentando ajudar Draco, lançou um Aguamenti em cima das mulheres, as molhando completamente. Elas se viraram para ele, o observaram com um olhar mortífero e o começaram a perseguir.

A mulher chorava de tanto rir. – Você imagina Blaise, correndo de um lado para o outro e elas gritando com ele. E a mãe de Blaise, tentando o ajudar, empurrou o pai dele, fazendo com que as calças dele caíssem. Foi o riso total!  
Todos se começaram a rir. Hermione percebeu que todo o restaurante estava ouvindo a conversa. Tentou segurar o riso e perguntou:  
– Quem é que lança um Aguamenti em mulheres furiosas? - Draco respondeu, inocentemente:  
– Blaise. – Riram ainda mais com a resposta de Malfoy. Pansy exclamou, limpando as lágrimas, um pouco mais calma:  
– Vocês não querem saber o que aconteceu!? – Todos acenaram afirmativamente, tentando controlar o riso.  
– Depois vieram os presentes. Eram tão lindos! Mas a que mais amei foi a do Dray. – Pansy fez uma pausa, deixando todo o mundo curioso –Deu para a gente uma viagem para o deserto! 

Hermione observou Draco, surpreendida e a mulher comentou – Eu amei! Uma viagem maravilhosa!   
As pessoas sussurravam entre si e ela continuou, nem ligando para eles.  
–Fiquei emocionada. Quando eram duas da manhã, todo o mundo estava indo embora. Eu e Blaise nos despedimos de Draco e aparatamos no deserto. E passamos lá uma noite maravilhosa. – Suspirou com as recordações -Sabem, por mim, voltaria novamente para reviver cada momento.  
Hermione comentou, com os olhos brilhando:  
– Deve ser lindo o deserto. Sempre quis ir lá. Mas o trabalho… – Blaise a interrompeu, presenteando:   
– Quero oferecer aos dois uma viagem ao deserto. – Draco e Hermione o observaram, espantado e Blaise continuou:  
– A gente quer dar um presente a Draco por tudo o que ele fez por nós e você quer ir. Então, eu ofereço uma viagem para os dois.  
Hermione e Draco começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo, tentando recusar a oferta. Seria uma viagem muito íntima para ambos, eles só estavam começando a se tornar amigos, mas Blaise os interrompeu e disse, com sua voz grave:  
– Eu trato de tudo. Falo com as pessoas do Ministério e, em poucos dias, vocês estarão no deserto. E não quero mais conversa.  
Hermione e Draco tentaram contra-argumentar, mas Pansy exclamou:  
– Já está decidido! – E suplicou, com olhos brilhantes, surpreendendo Granger – Por favor, aceitem!  
Draco e Hermione se entreolharam, hesitantes. Ela queria muito ir, era um de seus sonhos tornados realidade, mas não sabia se Draco desejava ir com ela. Se virou para ele e perguntou, um pouco ansiosa:  
– Que você acha?  
– Por mim, tudo bem. – Respondeu Draco, vendo sua expressão agitada. Ela sorriu com a resposta e falou para o casal, que os observavam em expectativa:  
– Então a gente aceita o convite.

Pansy sorriu e o jantar continuou com outros assuntos, mas nas mentes de Draco e Hermione, o convite do casal ia dar que falar. Quando terminaram, Hermione viu um casal de namorados tão felizes, de mãos dadas, e se lembrou de Ron. Draco percebeu seu olhar e pegou em sua mão, tentando ter sua atenção.   
– Hermione, me escuta, por favor. – Ela olhou para ele, seus olhos castanhos sem brilho. – Não fique triste. Weasley é um idiota por ter feito tudo isso com você, sabe?  
– Sei. – Respondeu ela, não se apercebendo dos olhares de Blaise e Pansy, que observavam atentamente a interação entre eles.   
– Eu gostaria de ser seu amigo. – Revelou Malfoy – De ajudar você quando precisasse. Não importa que seja de dia ou de noite. Não interessa se esteja ou não chovendo. Se você precisar de mim, gostaria que me ligasse.  
E lhe deu um pergaminho com o número do seu celular. Ela ficou espantada, ao mesmo tempo que lia o número, e perguntou:  
– Você tem celular? – Ele respondeu, um pouco constrangido:  
– Uma pessoa tem que se modernizar. – Hermione riu das palavras dele e agradeceu:  
– Obrigada. – Se observaram por uns momentos, antes de Blaise pigarrear. Se afastaram, assustados e olharam, constrangidos, para o casal à sua frente.   
– Bom, – Começou Blaise, com um sorriso maroto no rosto – Está ficando tarde e eu tenho de tratar de uns assuntos importante amanhã.   
– Oh, sim! – Exclamou Hermione, se levantando, e pegando na bolsa – Você tem razão. 

Pegou na carteira e se dirigiu para o balcão, sendo seguida por eles. Disse ao garçom seu pedido e pagou. Esperou que eles pagassem e saíram do restaurante. Se despediu deles com um beijo nos rostos e agradeceu:  
– Foi uma noite maravilhosa. Obrigada. Espero voltar a ver vocês em breve.  
– A gente também. – Respondeu Blaise, com um misterioso sorriso nos lábios. Se afastaram e Hermione aparatou em casa. Atirou a bolsa para cima do sofá, os sapatos para o chão e gemeu de alívio ao senti-los em contato com o chão frio de madeira. 

Entrou no banheiro e tomou um longo e relaxante banho. Vestindo uma camiseta e umas cuecas, decidiu fazer uma rápida ligação para seus pais, para conversarem um pouco. Estava tão ocupada no emprego, que não os visitava há semanas. Sua mãe se queixou que estava com saudades e ficou muito satisfeita ao saber que ela tinha reencontrado um colega de escola e que, talvez, iria fazer uma viagem para o deserto. 

Hermione nunca lhe tinha contado do bullying que sofrera em Hogwarts. Seus pais eram superprotetores e a tirariam da escola se soubessem metade de suas aventuras com Harry e Ron. Prometendo visitá-los em breve, desligou a ligação. Mais relaxada, fez o relatório que teria de entregar no Ministério sobre a violência nos elfos domésticos e suas consequências. Quando olhou para o relógio, viu que era meia-noite. Estava tão cansada que, quando se deitou, adormeceu de imediato.

Continua…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!  
> Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo.  
> Que estão achando de toda essa interação entre Draco e Hermione? Ficaram surpresos com o aparecimento de Blaise e Pansy?  
> Por favor, mandem comentários dizendo o que acharam.  
> Eu agradeço.  
> Bjs :D


	4. Uma Descoberta Surpreendente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!  
> Obrigada por terem deixado hits no capítulo anterior.  
> Aqui está mais um. Espero que gostem.  
> Um especial obrigada a Dog8myhomework, por ter deixado um comentário no capitulo anterior. *_*  
> Bjs :D

Hermione se remexia na cama, enquanto caíam gotas de suor de sua testa. De seus lábios escapavam sussurros angustiados e lágrimas incontroláveis de seus olhos. Tremeu violentamente e abriu os olhos, soltando um sonoro “não!”. Sua visão se focou e se apercebeu que estava em seu quarto. Deixou escapar um soluço abafado e arqueou suas pernas, escondendo seu rosto nelas, tentando normalizar sua respiração.

Tinha tido mais um pesadelo com Ron e a secretária. Com o coração aos pulos, ligou o candeeiro e olhou para o relógio, vendo que eram quatro da manhã.   
Afastou os lençóis, se levantou e foi ao banheiro. Sua mão trêmula ligou a luz e abriu a torneira. Molhou o rosto com água fresca e a fechou. Se olhou no espelho, vendo seus olhos vermelhos e inchados. Seu cabelo mais parecia um ninho de ratos e rapidamente alisou com a mão. 

Pegou em uma tolha e limpou seu rosto lentamente. Se lembrando do sonho, começou a chorar. Era sempre o mesmo sonho: ela chegando a casa e sua confusão ao escutar gemidos de entrar no quarto e ver corpo nu de seu ex marido se movimentando ritmamente por cima de outra mulher.   
Demorou um pouco para se recompor. Quando finalmente se sentiu mais calma, limpou as lágrimas e saiu do banheiro. Se dirigiu ao armário e retirou um roupão fino e florido, e o vestiu. Foi buscar sua bolsa e procurou o pergaminho com o número de Draco. Pegou no celular, deixado como sempre ligado e a carregar em cima do criado mudo, e digitou o número. Ia fazer a ligação, mas hesitou, pensando: "Será que ele irá reagir mal?". Mas se lembrou das palavras sussurradas em seu ouvido:"Não importa que seja de dia ou de noite. Não interessa se esteja ou não chovendo. Se você precisar de mim, me liga". 

Ela, na altura, não dera muita importância às palavras dele, pois não o queria incomodar com seus problemas, mas agora estava precisando de apoio, de conforto. Tirando-o do carregador, fez a ligação e esperou. Caminhou nervosamente para a sala e se sentou no confortável sofá cinzento. Suspirou e ouviu a voz sonolenta de Draco, perguntando:  
– Alô? – Hermione respirou fundo e disse, com a voz embargada pelo choro:  
– Sou eu, Hermione. Me escuta, estou desesperada. Tive outro pesadelo e estou estressada. Preciso de desabafar, por favor.  
Draco escutando a dor em sua voz perguntou, a voz voltando ao normal:  
– Tem pó de flú?  
– Claro que tenho. – Confirmou ela, se levantando e alisando inconscientemente o roupão.   
– Então venha para minha casa para conversarmos. – Hermione questionou, insegura, se perguntando se não tinha sido impulsiva, ao mesmo tempo que limpava o rosto com as mãos.   
– Tem certeza?  
– Absoluta. – Respondeu Draco – Eu não disse a você que se precisasse de mim, que me contatasse.  
Hermione sorriu carinhosamente com a preocupação dele e respondeu:  
– Ok, eu vou ter com você. Até daqui a pouco. – Pousou o celular e foi para o quarto guardar o papel na bolsa e pegou na varinha. Respirou fundo, não queria chorar à frente de Draco e se dirigiu para a sala. Pegou no pó de flú e atirou para a chaminé, dizendo:  
– Mansão Malfoy. – Se sentiu sendo puxada pelo umbigo e tinha a sensação de que dava voltas sem parar. Fechou os olhos e sentiu que estava sendo empurrada e caiu de joelhos no chão. Abriu os olhos e viu Draco se aproximando, preocupado, enquanto a ajudava a se levantar:  
– Você está bem? – Hermione o abraçou com força, sentindo os músculos firmes por cima do roupão fino, enquanto dizia:  
– Tive mais um pesadelo, aquele quando apanhei meu marido no flagra com outra mulher. Já não o tinha há algum tempo e fiquei muito mal. – O olhou nos olhos, sentindo os braços de Draco rodeando sua cintura, correspondendo ao abraço e afagando seus cabelos rebeldes – Me desculpe por incomodá-lo.   
– Não se preocupe. – A voz suave do homem ressoou em seus ouvidos – Agora está tudo bem.   
– Obrigada por estar me ajudando. – Draco lhe tocou suavemente no rosto, com sua mão firme e pálida. Lentamente, seus rostos se aproximaram, mas foram interrompidos por um choro angustiado. Se sobressaltaram e se afastaram, Hermione confusa com o som. Uma elfa baixa e com uma túnica negra, muito simples, apareceu com um suave “pop”, onde trazia uma criança agitado nos braços.  
– Senhor Malfoy – Disse, enquanto embalava o menino, que berrava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas – O pequeno Scorpius está com fome.  
Draco se afastou de Hermione e se aproximou da elfa. Lhe tirou o menino dos braços com suavidade ao mesmo tempo que perguntava:   
– Você não lhe deu o jantar, Alawara?  
– Dei, senhor Malfoy, mas parece que o pequeno Scorpius quis acordar. Vou preparar uma mamadeira para você. – Disse Alawara para Scorpius, que chorava nos braços de Draco. Quando ela saiu, Hermione questionou, espantada:  
– Você tem um filho? – Draco a observou, encabulado, e respondeu, enquanto tentava acalmar seu filho:  
– Era tanta coisa para falar, que me esqueci. Mas também não devia ter importância para você. – Hermione piscou os olhos, não acreditando nas palavras do Slytherin.   
– Não era importante!? – Exclamou, se sentindo furiosa – Você tem um filho e não me diz nada!   
Draco revirou os olhos e comentou, friamente:   
– Eu não preciso de contar todos meus segredos para você. Até parece que estamos namorando! – Hermione abriu a boca, suas feições ficando mais carregadas, e seus olhos espelharam a dor que sentia por suas palavras. Ele percebeu que tinha ido longe demais e tentou se explicar, com uma voz branda.  
– Eu tentei, mas você lembra que na primeira vez que nos encontramos, falamos pouco tempo e na segunda vez, o Blaise e a Pansy estiveram com a gente. Não dava para falar. Eu…eu fui um idiota – Admitiu - Me perdoa?  
Hermione olhou para o pequeno Scorpius, que continuava chorando nos braços do pai. O menino tinha o rosto vermelho pelo esforço, ignorando as tentativas de seu pai para acalmá-lo.   
– Tá bom. – Respondeu e ele suspirou, aliviado. Começou baloiçando seu filho de um lado para o outro, enquanto lhe cantava ao ouvido, baixinho, uma canção de ninar, para ele parar de chorar.  
– Quantos anos tem ele? – Perguntou, curiosa.   
– Um ano e meio. – Respondeu Draco, enquanto fazia círculos nas costas do menino. Hermione olhava para eles e imaginou que era ela que estava segurando Scorpius e que lhe dava a mamadeira. 

Sorriu com o pensamento. Pouco depois, Alawara regressou com a mamadeira e quando Draco lhe ia passar o menino, Scorpius começou se debatendo violentamente, enquanto chorava.   
Inconscientemente, sentindo seu coração apertado com o choro dele, se aproximou de Draco e estendeu os braços. Ele olhou espantado para a mulher, mas lhe entregou o filho. Encostando o menino contra seu peito, ela começou a baloiçá-lo em seus braços. Scorpius olhou para Hermione e parou de chorar, a olhando com curiosidade. Ela sorriu carinhosamente para ele e disse, estendendo a mão para a elfa:  
– A mamadeira. – Alawara lhe estendeu a mamadeira morna, admirada com a calma de Scorpius em estar nos braços de uma desconhecida. Hermione a deu a Scorpius com cuidado e viu, com um sorriso nos lábios, ele bebendo sofregamente, enquanto a olhava, com seus olhinhos cinzentos abertos, cheios de curiosidade. Comentou, com voz suave, para o menino:  
– Que fome que você tem. – Draco reparou como Hermione olhava para seu filho. Com uma expressão de adoração estampada no rosto. Quando Scorpius acabou de beber o leite, ela devolveu a mamadeira para Alawara e lhe deu tapinhas nas costas, fazendo o menino arrotar. Draco sorriu e disse:  
– Obrigado, Hermione. Graças a você, já não vamos passar outra noite sem dormir. – Ela sorriu e comentou, enquanto entregava Scorpius a Alawara. Os olhos da elfa a estudavam, mas tinha um sorriso no rosto, ao mesmo tempo que levava o menino ensonado para o quarto.  
– Scorpius é um amor. – Ele revirou os olhos e disse, trocista:  
– Só quando está dormindo. – Hermione sorriu e Draco, com um gesto, a convidou a se sentar no sofá. Ela se sentou, sendo imediatamente imitada. Começou a contar seu pesadelo a Draco, que a observava com inquietação, e começou a chorar. Draco fez aparecer um lenço de pano branco e lhe entregou. Hermione pegou nele e limpou as lágrimas que caiam de seu rosto, sentindo os braços do homem a rodeando.   
Ambos tentavam estar o mais naturalmente possível, para não falarem do quase-beijo. Draco a puxou para si e adormeceram profundamente, espantando os pesadelos um do outro.

OoOoO

Hermione acordou e reparou que estava deitada em uma enorme cama fofa, de lençóis verdes. Olhou para o criado mudo e viu uma fotografia de Draco dançando com uma mulher alta, magra, e com uma beleza indescritível. Eles estavam sorridentes."Astoria Greengrass" – Pensou. Astoria tinha um longo cabelo castanho, seus olhos eram da mesma cor. Seus lábios carnudos e vermelhos faziam contraste com sua pele pálida. 

Vestia um simples vestido azul brilhante, que esvoaçava em seu redor, que combinava com um chapéu. Estava tão concentrada na foto que não viu a porta se abrindo e Draco entrando. Se virou e viu Draco com uma expressão pálida e tensa. Suspirou e comentou:  
– Estava só observando. Ela era muito bonita. – Draco se aproximou de Hermione e revelou, tristemente:   
– A gente tirou essa fotografia um mês antes de saber que Astoria estava doente. – Hermione o olhou com pena e ele mudou de assunto:  
– O café da manhã está pronto. – E saiu rapidamente do quarto. Hermione se levantou e viu que estava só de pijama. Olhou em redor e viu seu roupão em cima de uma cadeira. Pegou nele, o vestiu e saiu. Desceu as escadas e escutou vozes altas, as seguiu e entrou na cozinha. Draco estava tentando acalmar Scorpius, enquanto Alawara estava fazendo a mamadeira para ele. Se sentou e ele disse, enquanto a elfa punha panquecas e um copo com suco à sua frente:  
– Pode comer. Está deliciosa. – Hermione começou comendo as panquecas e exclamou:  
– É verdade, estão mesmo muito boas! Obrigada Alawara! – Alawara sorriu com o elogio e deu a mamadeira a Draco. Ele colocou um pouco de leite na palma da mão, para confirmar se o leite estava bom e deu a Scorpius. Ela engoliu um pedaço da panqueca e perguntou, olhando para pai e filho:   
– Você já comeu? – Draco acenou em resposta e falou:  
– Comi mais cedo pois tenho que ir para o Ministério. – Hermione acenou, mostrando que tinha escutado sua resposta, enquanto bebia o suco de laranja. Viu como o menino estava quieto, bebendo sofregamente o leite. Quando Draco terminou de alimentar o filho, o estendeu para a Alawara:   
– Tome Scorpius, Alawara. Tenho de me preparar. – A elfa pegou nele e Draco se levantou. Se virou para Hermione e disse:  
– Espero que você tenha dormido bem.   
– Sim, dormi. – Respondeu Hermione. Draco estava saindo da cozinha, quando escutou a voz hesitante da mulher:   
– Draco… – Se virou para Hermione, que agradeceu:   
– Obrigada. – Ele sorriu e respondeu:  
– Sempre às ordens. – Quando Draco saiu, Alawara comentou, sorridente, ao mesmo tempo que sentava Scorpius na cadeirinha:   
– O menino Malfoy é um amor. – Hermione acenou com a cabeça e comentou, suavemente:   
– Sim, Scorpius é um amor. – Alawara riu de sua resposta e disse:  
– Não, Draco Malfoy. – Hermione a olhou sem compreender e a elfa continuou, enquanto retirava os pratos de cima da mesa:  
– Eu adoro tratar o senhor Malfoy por menino, mas ele odeia. – Ela sorriu e a elfa comentou, casualmente, a observando com atenção – Sabe que foi a primeira mulher a dormir cá na mansão, desde a morte da Srª Malfoy?  
Vendo o olhar surpreso de Hermione, continuou:  
– É verdade. Desde que a Srª Malfoy faleceu, nenhuma mulher dormiu quer nessa mansão, quer na mansão de França.   
Scorpius começou batendo com os punhos no ar e soltando gritinhos, querendo atenção, e Alawara disse:  
– Não vou mais incomodá-la, senhorita Granger. A menina tem que ir para o emprego. Até qualquer dia. – Tirou o menino da cadeirinha e saiu, balançando Scorpius, deixando Hermione pensando em suas palavras. Acabou de comer, se dirigiu para a lareira e exclamou:  
– Casa de Hermione Granger.  
E sentiu de novo aquela sensação estranha de ser puxada pelo umbigo, mas dessa vez, não caiu no chão. Se dirigiu para o banheiro e tomou um longo banho. Suspirando, pensou no que aconteceu nesses dias e sorriu. Só de pensar que tinha de ir para o emprego ver a cara de Ron, já ficava com enjoos. Então se lembrou do convite de Blaise e exclamou, com um sorriso no rosto:  
– Vou para o deserto! – Saindo do banheiro, vestiu rapidamente um vestido e se dirigiu para o Ministério da Magia, para falar com Blaise. Nada ia estragar seu dia.

Continua…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Oi!  
> Espero que estejam gostando da fic.  
> Draco deveria ter revelado a Hermione que tinha um filho, mas ela o perdoou.  
> Ele foi muito fofo tentando consolá-la, né?  
> Por favor, mandem comentários. Eu agradeço.  
> Bjs :D
> 
> (2) Alawara significa em latim "Aquela que tudo guarda".


	5. Problemas no Ministério da Magia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!  
> Obrigada por terem deixado hits no capítulo anterior. Aqui está mais um.  
> Espero que gostem.  
> Bjs :D

Hermione aparatou no átrio do Ministério da Magia. Acenou a alguns de seus colegas, que a cumprimentavam. Entrou no elevador e carregou no botão. Rapidamente o elevador começou se movendo. Estava ansiosa para começar a trabalhar, adiantar trabalho para começar suas férias sem ninguém lhe exigindo nada.   
O elevador parou e as portas se abriram. O Departamento para Regulamentação e Controle de Criaturas Mágicas era o segundo maior departamento do Ministério da Magia. Estava dividido em três divisões e nomeado de acordo com as divisões das criaturas mágicas. Estava se dirigindo para sua sala, quando Blaise apareceu à sua frente, com um sorriso em seu rosto, e disse:  
– Oi, Hermione. Tudo bom?   
– Tudo, e com você? – Perguntou ela, parando a seu lado.   
– Também. Eu já falei com o Ministro e você está oficialmente de férias. Agora já pode ir com Draco ao deserto.  
– Como é que é? – Interrompeu uma voz, furiosa, que Hermione reconheceu de imediato. Era seu ex-marido, que se dirigia para eles com uma expressão raivosa – Mione, desde quando você se dá com Malfoy?  
– O que você quer, Ronald? – Perguntou ela, revirando os olhos para o controle de seu ex – Eu me dou com quem quiser! Você não é mais casado comigo! Dá o fora!  
Ron se aproximou deles, ameaçadoramente, e perguntou:  
– Que história é essa de você e o Malfoy irem para o deserto? – Hermione olhou diretamente em seus olhos azuis e respondeu friamente:   
– Não te interessa. – Ron agarrou o braço da mulher com violência, a fazendo soltar um "ai" de protesto. Blaise conseguiu separá-los, embora com muito custo, pois Ron trabalhava intensamente seu porte físico e era muito forte, e exclamou friamente:  
– Dá o fora Weasley! Isto não é com você! – Weasley fechou a mão em punho e deu um soco em Blaise, que deu dois passos para trás, cambaleante, ao mesmo tempo que tapava seu rosto. Olhou para Ron com raiva e saltou para cima dele, caindo ambos no chão e começando uma luta violenta. Hermione ainda tentou os separar, mas tinha medo de acertar em algum deles com um feitiço. Vendo sangue sujando o chão, começou a gritar, assustada:  
– PAREM COM ISSO! SOCORRO! ME AJUDEM! ESSES DOIS VÃO SE MATAR! – Continuou a gritar até ver gente chegando. Quando viu Harry, correu para ele e exclamou:  
– Ron e o Blaise vão se matar! – Harry e alguns Aurores correram para eles e, com algum custo, os separaram. Weasley tinha o nariz ensanguentado, que pingava para o chão, e Blaise tinha um olho roxo e o lábio cortado. Ainda se tentaram desvencilhar dos Aurores, mas eles eram tão fortes que foram obrigados a desistir. Ron, agarrado firmemente pelos braços de Harry, exclamou para Hermione:  
– Você não vai! – Ela o observou e disse, com a voz carregada de raiva:   
– Você destruiu meu dia! Eu te odeio!  
– Mas eu te amo, Mione! Você é tudo para mim! – Exclamou Ron, desesperado. Todo o mundo ficou olhando com espanto a cena e ela exclamou, troçando, enquanto cruzava os braços em frente ao peito:  
– Você só pode estar brincando comigo! Você me traiu com a vadia da sua secretária e agora eu sou tudo para você?  
Se escutaram murmúrios, mas Hermione nem se virou para ver quem eram e Ron sussurrou:  
– Foi um erro… – Ela estava pronta para xingá-lo, mas os olhos azuis a olharam com tristeza, desamparo. Perguntou, querendo saber:   
– Então porque não veio falar comigo?   
– Porque tinha medo da sua reação. – Revelou Ron, sentindo Harry afrouxando o aperto – Eu te amo.   
Hermione o observou, dando um sorrisinho tímido e perguntou, emocionada:  
– Verdade? – Ron sorriu e, quando os Aurores o estavam soltando, uma voz furiosa exclamou:  
– Seu cafajeste! – Todo o mundo se virou e repararam na secretária, que estava enfurecida. Ela chegou perto de Ron e deu um tapa violento no rosto dele, o marcando com seus dedos. Ela se virou para Hermione e exclamou:  
– E você só pode ser idiota mesmo para acreditar nele! – Ela tentou falar, mas a secretária exclamou, a interrompendo:  
– Esse desgraçado me pediu em casamento porque eu estou grávida dele! – E ergueu a mão, mostrando em um dos dedos um anel de aspeto simples, mas de ouro. As pessoas começaram a sussurrar e Hermione apertou os lábios e piscou os olhos, tentando não chorar. Draco apareceu a seu lado, sem que ela se tivesse apercebido, e a abraçou carinhosamente. Ron xingou seu inimigo de infância baixinho e Hermione exclamou, para os Aurors:  
– CHEGA! LEVEM ELE DAQUI! – Os Aurors nada disseram e levaram o colega que se debatia, tentando se soltar. Hermione abraçou Draco, começando a chorar em seu peito. O Ministro, Kingsley, se aproximou deles e tocou carinhosamente em seu ombro. Ela se afastou de Malfoy e limpou as lágrimas. Vendo seu desamparo, o Ministro falou:  
– Hermione, Zabini veio falar comigo para que você tenha umas férias. E eu acho que ele tem razão.  
Ela olhou com espanto para o Ministro e ele continuou, com firmeza:  
– Eu ordeno que vocês se vão embora agora do Ministério e que vão para o deserto. Semana que vem os quero aqui, novamente, dispostos para trabalhar.  
Draco olhou para Blaise, arqueando uma sobrancelha, e ele comentou:  
– Vão para casa fazer as malas e daqui a uma hora nos encontramos em casa de Draco. – Draco pegou delicadamente no braço de Hermione, onde se notava uma marcas vermelhas de dedos, e aparataram na mansão Malfoy. Vendo que estavam sozinhos, Hermione deixou escapar mais lágrimas. Draco acariciou seu rosto com cuidado e tentou confortá-la.   
– Chore, Hermione. Chore que isso vai fazer bem para você. – Hermione pousou sua cabeça no ombro de Draco e continuou chorando, enquanto escutou ele chamar:   
– Alawara! – A elfa doméstica apareceu à frente deles, fez uma reverência, e perguntou:  
– Sim, senhor?   
– Alawara, eu e Hermione vamos viajar durante uns dias para o deserto. Ordens de Zabini – Falou, vendo a expressão de contentamento da elfa – Só que eu não queria deixar Scorpius…  
– Não se preocupe! – Exclamou Alawara, alegremente, o interrompendo – Eu falo com o senhor todos os dias através do espelho.  
Draco acenou, satisfeito, e continuou:  
– Você pode fazer as malas para mim e Hermione? – A elfa sorriu e respondeu:  
– Não se preocupe, senhor. Em meia hora estarão prontas. - E aparatou, os deixando sozinhos. Draco olhou para a mulher pálida em seus braços, e prometeu:  
¬– Vai correr tudo bem.  
OoOoO  
O celular de Hermione começou tocando em sua bolsa, uma música suave, romântica. Draco e Hermione se afastaram e ela abriu o fecho, procurando desesperadamente por ele. Atendeu, escutando, do outro lado, a voz histérica de sua amiga Ginny:   
– Mione, você está bem!? É verdade que meu irmão tentou…  
– Sim, Gi. – Respondeu ela, tentando acalmar a amiga. Sabia que não lhe fazia bem estar tão alterada – Seu irmão tentou me machucar, mas Blaise me protegeu. Agora estou ótima. Draco me levou para a casa dele e está me ajudando.   
– Malfoy? Zabini? – Perguntou a ruiva, entre curiosa e chocada – Como assim? Porque eles te ajudaram?   
– Eu e Draco nos tornamos amigos. – Revelou ela, timidamente, olhando de soslaio para Draco.   
– Quando é que vocês se encontraram?  
– Há dois dias, depois da nossa conversa na esplanada.  
– Sério? – O espanto na voz de Ginny era cômico, na opinião de Hermione.   
– Verdade! – Confirmou ela, não querendo que sua amiga ficasse com dúvidas.   
– E o que aconteceu com ele? – Draco, com um gesto, pediu para que se sentasse e saiu da sala. Hermione se sentou e começou contando tudo o que sabia sobre Draco. Escutava do outro lado da linha as exclamações admiradas e chocadas de sua amiga, que não a interrompia. No final, Ginny exclamou, admirada:  
– Meu Deus! Coitado de Malfoy. Ele sofreu tanto!  
– Sim, ele sofreu. – Respondeu Hermione, mas sorriu e exclamou, feliz:   
– Mas agora a gente vai para o deserto durante alguns dias!   
– Não acredito! Uma viagem no deserto paga por Zabini? – Questionou sua amiga, admirada – Inacreditável! Você e Malfoy…  
– Eu sei…   
– Espero que aproveite a viagem! – Exclamou sua amiga, satisfeita com a felicidade de Hermione. Só desejava que ela fosse feliz, mesmo com Malfoy – Se divirta! Tenho de ir, beijos!  
– Irei aproveitar! – Prometeu Hermione – Beijos!  
A ligação foi cortada e ela guardou o celular na bolsa. Alawara aparatou à sua frente e disse:   
– Senhorita, já está tudo pronto!  
– Obrigada, Alawara! – Agradeceu ela à elfa, que sorriu em resposta. Draco entrou na sala, com um copo de água e lhe entregou. Hermione bebeu tudo e o colocou, de seguida, em cima da mesa. A chaminé fumegou e olharam, vendo Zabini aparecendo, rodopiando. Limpando a fuligem das roupas, cumprimentou:  
– Oi!  
– Oi! – Responderam Draco e Hermione ao mesmo tempo. Alawara exclamou:   
– Mesmo a tempo, Sr. Zabini! Leve esses dois para passear, que eu vou brincar com o pequeno Scorpius!   
Blaise riu com a prontidão da elfa e perguntou:  
– Como é que está meu afilhado?  
– Ótimo, Sr. Zabini. - Respondeu Alawara - Melhor não podia estar.   
Blaise pegou na varinha, apontou para as malas e fez um feitiço de levitação, exclamando:  
– Vamos lá! Prontos para a viagem?  
– Sim! – Exclamou Draco, fazendo Hermione rir. Avançaram para a lareira, Blaise pegou o pó de flú e exclamou, os levando para o lugar que mudaria, para sempre, suas vidas:  
– Hotel Fênix! 

Continua…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!   
> Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo.   
> Ron foi mesmo um idiota, hein? E Draco sendo fofo!   
> Por favor, mandem comentários dizendo o que acharam. Eu agradeço.   
> Bjs :D


	6. Tunes, o "celeiro do Império"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!   
> Obrigada por terem deixadio hits no capitulo anterior.   
> Aqui está mais um. Espero que gostem.   
> Bjs :D

Hermione agarrou, involuntariamente, a mão de Draco e sentiu a mesma sensação que quando tinha vindo visitá-lo, mas dessa vez não caiu de joelhos no chão. Nunca se tinha habituado às viagens por flú.

Abriu os olhos e viu que estavam na recepção do hotel. Era um lugar espaçoso, onde os empregados andavam de um lado para o outro, carregando ou descarregando bolsas de viagem. Tinha várias mesas e sofás, para as pessoas esperarem para serem atendidas ou descansarem. Era muito luminoso, com as paredes espelhadas, refletindo a luz que vinha dos candeeiros.

– Bem-vindos ao Hotel Fênix! – Exclamou Blaise, ao lado deles, com um suave sorriso.

– Onde estamos, Blaise? – Perguntou ela, com curiosidade. Se a recepção do hotel era tão bonita, estava ansiosa para saber como era o quarto. Blaise respondeu à sua pergunta:

– Em Túnis.

– A capital da Tunísia? – Sua voz demonstrava seu espanto – Pensava que íamos para Marraquexe.

– Sim, Hermione. – Disse Blaise, seu sorriso vacilando perante a expressão de perplexidade da mulher – Não gostou?

– Eu.. eu pensei que… - Hermione estava chocada. Ela nunca pensara em viajar para Tunis. Mas deixou escapar um sorriso ao saber que poderia aprender mais sobre Marrocos, a capital tinha lugares maravilhosos. Vendo seu sorriso, Blaise percebeu que ela tinha gostado e perguntou maliciosamente:

– Vocês conhecem a Lenda da Fênix?

– Não. – Respondeu Draco, com ironia, enquanto revirava os olhos – Somos bruxos,mas não conhecemos a lenda da Fênix.

– A Fênix é um pássaro que renasce das próprias cinzas. – Começou Blaise a contar, com uma voz baixa e rouca, ignorando as palavras de seu amigo e se virando para Hermione. – Sempre que chegava ao fim de um ciclo, a Fênix se preparava para morrer sabendo que voltaria a renascer mais tarde. Quando chegava a hora da morte, uma chama consumia o corpo do pássaro e, pouco depois, um novo pássaro, exatamente igual ao anterior, mas renovado, renascia das cinzas. Era a Fênix renascida.

Draco, vendo a expressão absorta da mulher, sorriu e disse para ela, sem pensar:

– Quem sabe se a gente não renasce, como a Fênix, depois desta viagem paradisíaca.

– Quem sabe…. – Suspirou Hermione, olhando para ele e concordando com suas palavras.

Blaise sorriu ao escutar a conversa e informou:

– Vou à recepção conversar com o responsável. Volto já.

Hermione e Draco se sentaram em um sofá de peles, que se encontrava logo à entrada da porta, e começaram a conversar:

– Que lugar maravilhoso. – Comentou ela, olhando em volta, ainda não conseguindo acreditar que ali estava.

– Sim. – Confirmou Draco, vendo a felicidade de Hermione – Minha mãe me tinha falado deste lugar. Dizia que era maravilhoso. Foi por isso que dei como presente de casamento para Blaise e Pansy.

– Sempre quis vir ao deserto. – Revelou ela, com uma certa tristeza – Mas, com os anos, esse desejo deixou aos poucos de existir. Principalmente depois de me ter divorciado de Ron. Era tão bom voltar a amar e ser amada.

Draco ia dizer algo, mas foi interrompido por Blaise, que informou:

– Está tudo pronto. Os empregados vão levar vossas malas para o quarto. Tomem as chaves. – Entregou as chaves com uma placa a Hermione, que as guardou na bolsa e continuou – Agora vão comigo ver algumas das atrações de Tunis. Vamos visitar as ruínas de Cartago e o Museu do Bardo, que é reconhecido como a maior coleção do mundo de mosaicos romanos. Eu e Pansy fomos visitar e é muito bom.

Draco e Hermione concordaram. Saíram do hotel, depois de terem visto os empregados pegando nas malas e entrando no elevador, e foram ver as ruínas de Cartago. Blaise dava algumas indicações sobre a cidade e das atrações.

– Dou um conselho a vocês: Existem guias "não-oficiais" e aldrabões que abundam nos locais turísticos. Mandem eles embora se começarem a falar nas maravilhas arquiteturais disso ou daquilo ou, no fim, eles vão pedir dinheiro pelo esforço gasto e pela "visita guiada". – Blaise disse, com ironia, as ultimas palavras – E também tenham cuidado, pois existe um razoável número de homens, que andam principalmente na Avenue Habib Bourguiba, que se aproximam de turistas e começam a lhes falar. Podem pensar que a pessoa é amigável, mas não se deixem enganar. Cuidado também com adolescentes que se aproximam de vocês na Avenue Habib Bourguiba. Eles atacam turistas e os tentam convencer a irem com eles ao cinema. Mais tarde, eles vão pedir 10 Dinars, ou um maço de Marlboro, ou isto ou aquilo. É melhor evitarem essas pessoas e, quando elas se aproximarem de vocês, as mandem embora.

Draco e Hermione ouviam tudo com atenção. Aparataram em um lugar mais escondido, pois ainda ficava muito longe a pé. Chegaram às ruínas de Cartago e ela ficou admirada. Nunca tinha visto nada tão lindo. Para ela era como se regressasse ao passado e estivesse tendo aulas de Runas Antigas. Sorriu, emocionada. Sem conter o desejo de estar mais perto daquelas runas, começou a correr e Draco foi atrás dela. Tocou nas pedras com suavidade, o vento batendo em seus cabelos, os bagunçando. Fechou os olhos e inspirou fundo. Era uma sensação maravilhosa estar naquele local. Desejou estar ali para sempre. Draco se aproximou de Hermione, tocando suavemente em seu ombro e, juntos, olharam o céu.

OoOoO

Blaise observava a interação entre eles. Sempre soubera que Draco tinha uma atração por Hermione Granger. Reparara nos olhares dirigidos a ela durante as aulas e, quando ele lhe contara seu desespero ao vê-la sendo torturada por Bellatrix, tentou lhe abrir os olhos, mas não podia. Draco estava de casamento marcado, e não queria ser um ponto de discórdia entre ele e seus pais. Mas agora estava feliz por ele estar vivendo a vida e estar com a mulher que amava. Olhou para o relógio, vendo as horas, e pigarreou. Draco e Hermione saíram de seus devaneios e olharam para ele, que comentou:

– É meio-dia. Querem almoçar? – Draco retirou a mão do ombro e Hermione lhe sorriu, mostando que não tinha mal nenhum ele a tocar. Escutaram um ronco vindo do estômago de Blaise e deram uma risada.

– Vamos lá! – Convidou ele – O almoço fica por minha conta.

– Mas, Blaise… – Começou Hermione, mas Blaise lhe piscou o olho e começou correndo as ruínas de Cartago. Draco o imitou e ela, não querendo ficar sozinha, os seguiu. Blaise, que ia à frente, exclamou:

– Vocês são uns fracos! Não me apanham! – E gargalhou. Hermione não pode evitar o gesto infantil de lhe mostrar a língua e disse, de seguida:

– É normal que vá à frente, né? Senão quem nos mostra onde é o restaurante.

Draco não pode evitar dar uma risada pela resposta, enquanto Blaise a observava, emburrado. Correram durante algum tempo, Hermione se sentindo, aos poucos cansada. Seu trabalho no Ministério era tão intenso que, raramente saia de casa para correr. O calor estava insuportável e ela tocou na testa para limpar o suor. Blaise parou de correr de repente e disse, apontando para um restaurante moderno, com uma esplanada, onde já se encontravam algumas pessoas:

– Chegámos! Este é o restaurante L´Astragale. – Hermione e Draco observaram o estabelecimento, espantados. Estava decorado com plantas em toda a volta e uma música suave ecoava pelo local, o tornando belo. Blaise incitou, antes de entrar:

– Venham! – Hermione observou Draco, que tinha as bochechas avermelhadas pelo esforço, e disse:

– É lindo! – Draco acenou com a cabeça, concordando. Entraram e perceberam que o restaurante estava quase cheio. Olharam em volta e viram Blaise conversando com um garçom já de meia idade, alto e com alguns fios brancos de cabelo. O garçom se dirigiu a Hermione e Draco, com um sotaque francês:

– Boa tarde! Bem-vindos ao restaurante L´Astragale. Bom, nossas especialidades são pratos franceses e mediterrânicos. Não aceitamos fumadores, temos um terraço e climatização. E vendemos álcool somente para maiores de dezoito anos. Espero que gostem do nosso restaurante.

Hermione e Draco agradeceram e o garçom lhes mostrou onde iam ficar. Subiram as escadas até ao segundo andar. Quando entraram na sala, Hermione ficou maravilhada. Era agradável, num lado havia sofás, encostados à parede e tinha um quadro que estava desenhado instrumentos e frutas. No outro havia cadeiras almofadadas e as toalhas eram brancas. Uma música romântica tocava e havia alguns casais de namorados. O garçom os levou para uma mesa. Draco puxou a cadeira e fez sinal para Hermione se sentar. Quando se sentaram, Blaise pediu:

– Se não se importam, eu escolho. Conheço um prato delicioso. – Pediu o prato ao garçom, que anotou os pedidos, e se afastou. Esperaram, enquanto conversavam. Não tinham reparado que o restaurante ficava perto do mar. Pouco depois, o garçom chegou com o almoço e Blaise disse:

– Espero que gostem. É Kafteji. – Hermione e Draco olharam para Blaise, indecisos mas, vendo que ele iniciava sua refeição, Draco o perguntou ao garçom, querendo uma segunda opinião.

– Me fale desse prato, por favor.

– Kafteji é um prato muito popular na Tunísia. – Explicou ele – Os tunisianos adoram fazer sanduíche com a Kafteji e também comer acompanhado de um belo pedaço de pão berbere. Na Kafteji os legumes são fritos e servidos bem quentinhos com ovo. Existem inúmeras variações para este prato e essa versatilidade é tentadora. Leva tomates, batatas, abóbora, ovos de pata, molho de pimenta, limão, azeite, sal e pimenta. – Respirou fundo e continuou – Além dos legumes acima podemos também acrescentar pimentão, abóbora, cenoura….fica de acordo com o gosto da pessoa. Na Tunísia, o ovo também pode ser preparado separadamente e servido por cima dos legumes. Se preferir, as abobrinhas podem ser empanadas. Fica mais saboroso ainda. Caso queira acrescentar outros legumes, é só fritar como a batata e a abobrinha. É delicioso. Aconselho. Não se vai arrepender.

Hermione pegou no garfo e comeu um pouco, exclamando, maravilhada:

– Que delicioso! Está mesmo muito bom! – Blaise riu e o empregado sorriu, por ver que a cliente tinha gostado. Draco, vendo sua excitação, começou a comer e abanou com a cabeça, também satisfeito. O garçom se afastou, os deixando aproveitar o almoço. Quando acabaram, Hermione comentou com Blaise:

– Tenho de admitir que não estava esperando um prato tão delicioso como esse. Você escolheu bem. – Blaise sorriu e agradeceu:

– Estou muito satisfeito por você ter gostado, Hermione. E você, Draco?

– Também gostei muito. – Admitiu ele, olhando para Hermione. Tentando não deixar escapar um sorriso, continuou:

– Agora a sobremesa. Eu escolho por vocês, tá bom?

– Ok. – Respondeu Hermione, curiosa, querendo saber se ele iria acertar em seus sabores preferidos. Os Slytherins sabiam de coisas que as outras pessoas nunca desconfiavam.

Chamou o garçom e disse o que achavam que eles mais iriam apreciar. Conhecia Draco há muitos anos para saber tudo o que ele gostava, ou não, e conhecia um pouco de Hermione de todas as vezes que era obrigado a olhá-lo por causa de seu amigo. O garçom anotou os pedidos, se afastou e Draco comentou casualmente:

– Espero que seja boa a sobremesa. Senão mato você.

Hermione observou o homem a seu lado e exclamou, chocada:

– Você não pode falar com ele desse jeito! - Draco revirou os olhos, mas sorriu. Conversaram um pouco sobre Hogwarts, relembrando alguns momentos que tinham vivenciado no castelo. O garçom trouxe a sobremesa, a colocando à frente deles e Blaise explicou:

– Hermione, isso é Baklava. Leva massa, baunilha, nozes e mel. Tenho certeza que você vai adorar!

Sentindo curiosidade pela sobremesa, segurou na colher e pegou em um pedaço. Comeu e acenou com a cabeça, concordando. Blaise sorriu, satisfeito consigo mesmo. Queria dar um bom dia para eles e estava conseguindo.

– Isso é Muhallebi. – Disse para Draco, que achou o nome inusitado – É uma sobremesa libanesa fria à base de leite. É ótimo para este calor. Leva suco de limão, canela, açúcar e leite.

Draco provou e sorriu, começando a comer. Blaise saboreou sua sobremesa e Hermione percebeu, espantada, que ela tinha um formato de uma estrela. Curiosa, perguntou:

– Que você está comendo, Blaise?

– Halwa. – Esclareceu ele, limpando de seguida os lábios – Um doce turco. Leva água, melado de manteiga sem sal nozes e farinha de trigo.

Comeram com devoção e quando acabaram, Blaise informou:

– Gostaria de vos levar ao Museu do Bardo. É muito interessante.

Se levantaram e Blaise pagou o almoço dos três. Saíram do restaurante e um homem se dirigiu a eles. Blaise ficou logo alerta, sabendo o que queriam. Sem deixar que eles o impedissem, começou a falar:

– Boa tarde, meus senhores. Minha senhora. Gostariam que eu… – Blaise o interrompeu com a mão e disse:

– A gente não está interessada em "visitas guiadas", obrigado. – O homem se afastou deles, os olhando com raiva e Blaise comentou:

– Estão vendo? – Draco e Hermione acenaram, olhando o homem virando uma esquina e Malfoy perguntou:

– Eles chateavam muito vocês? - Blaise pensou um pouco antes de responder:

– O suficiente para termos chamado…como eles chamam…

– Policiais? – Ajudou Hermione.

– Sim. – Confirmou Blaise, enquanto os levava para um beco sem saída e pediu:

– Me deem as mãos. – Eles fizeram o que ele lhes pediu e aparataram no Museu do Bardo. Uma guia, que se encontrava na recepção disse, quando eles se aproximaram dela:

– Boa tarde. Gostariam uma visita guiada ao Museu?

– Sim, por favor. – Respondeu Blaise, polidamente. Se colocando ao lado deles, ela começou a andar enquanto explicava:

– O museu do Bardo é um dos lugares mais importantes e com mais encanto de Tunes. Se encontra no antigo palácio do Bardo e contém a coleção de mosaicos romanos, cartagineses e bizantinos mais importante do mundo. Ainda que os mosaicos conservados datem de diferentes épocas, a maioria é dos séculos II ao IV. Os mosaicos estão ordenados em secções dedicadas à história de Tunes, mais precisamente, às épocas grega, cartaginense, cristã e islâmica. De cada uma delas podemos ver o que nos contam, azulejo a azulejo, a história deste país.

Hermione ficou espantada com a quantidade de estátuas da época dos romanos. Draco sorria perante sua expressão de espanto e Blaise os observou, se perguntando quanto tempo eles demorariam para ficarem juntos. Ouviam tudo com atenção, mas Draco preferia olhar para Hermione.

De vez em quando, seus olhares se encontravam e sorriam. Blaise como já conhecia o museu, não se interessava com as indicações da guia. Mas tentava se mostrar interessado. Quando a visita terminou, Blaise estava cansado de ter subido tantas escadas e de ter ouvido a guia. Agradeceu, trocando palavras curtas e, quando saíram, suspirou. Hermione vinha com a mão dada a Draco e exclamou:

– Uau! Que maravilha! Aprendi tanto nesta visita. Obrigada, Blaise! – Ele sorriu e disse, cansado:

– Já é quase de noite e eu gostaria de ir para casa. Eu levo vocês ao hotel. - Pegou nos braços de cada um e aparataram no mesmo beco. Caminharam em direção ao hotel, enquanto conversavam. Os levou até à entrada e falou:

– Se divirtam! – Hermione o beijou no rosto e agradeceu:

– Muito obrigada, Blaise! Foi um dia maravilhoso! – Draco deixou que Hermione se afastasse de seu amigo e lhe apertou a mão:

– Obrigado, cara!

– Sempre às ordens! – Viram Blaise se afastando, de pernas cambaleantes. Perceberam que ele estava cansado de lhes ter mostrado todas aquelas atrações. Entraram e se dirigiram para o restaurante do hotel, que não tinha muitas pessoas. Draco retirou o espelho do bolso e chamou:

– Alawara? – O rosto sorridente da elfa apareceu ao espelho e falou:

– Boa noite, Sr. Malfoy.

– Como está tudo por ai? – Perguntou Draco, vendo o olhar de Hermione no espelho:

– Está tudo ótimo – Respondeu ela – O pequeno Scorpie está dormindo como um anjinho. Ele teve muitas saudades do senhor, mas se divertiu muito no parquinho com as restantes crianças. Não recebeu nenhuma correspondência, esteja descansado. Quer vê-lo?

– É melhor não. – Disse Draco, mesmo que esse fosse seu desejo – Scorpius pode acordar.

– Sim, senhor. – Os enormes olhos de Alawara se fixavam no casal com carinho – Espero que estejam aproveitando as férias.

Um sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Draco, que disse:

– Claro que sim, Alawara.

– Boa noite, Sr. Malfoy.

– Boa noite, Alawara.

Terminou a ligação e guardou o espelho no bolso. Se sentaram perto da janela e viram a lua banhando o mar. Um garçom se aproximou e Draco pediu uma sopa para ambos, e uma garrafa de vinho. O garçom anotou os pedidos e se afastou. Hermione sorriu para ele, cansada, e comentou:

– Nunca pensei me divertir tanto. Blaise foi muito querido por nos ter mostrado todos aqueles sítios e de ter tratado do check-in.

– Eu também me diverti imenso. Blaise escolheu muito bem os lugares para visitarmos. Não sabia que Tunis era tão agradável. – Respondeu ele. Estava desejoso por se deitar, seus pés estavam pesados como chumbo. – Mas a companhia foi melhor.

Hermione ruborizou e o garçom trouxe dois pratos de sopa de marisco. Pousou à frente deles, abriu a garrafa de vinho e serviu-os. Agradeceram, vendo ele se afastando, e deram um gole de vinho. Quando terminaram de comer, Hermione tinha o rosto ligeiramente ruborizado e comentou:

– Espero que tenha gostado desse dia. E lamento a forma como meu ex lhe falou. Principalmente com Blaise. – Draco deixou que ela desabafasse – Ron é um canalha. E eu uma idiota por ter acreditado em suas palavras.

– Você estava esperançosa, só isso. - Comentou ele, enquanto brincava com seu copo – Weasley sabe mentir muito bem quando quer.

Hermione encheu um pouco mais seu copo – ela não estava habituada a bebidas muito fortes – enquanto resmungava:

– Canalha! – Suspirou e olhou para ele, enquanto dizia – Obrigada por ter vindo comigo para o deserto. Espero que não se tenha importado de estar com uma divorciada como eu, uma sang… - Draco colocou o dedo pálidos em seus lábios rosados, e declarou:

– Este foi o melhor dia de minha vida…, Mione. E, por favor, não se chame assim. Você é uma mulher maravilhosa. Eu é que era demasiado idiota para perceber. - Hermione enrubesceu com sua declaração e comentou, enquanto pousava copo vazio:

– Acho que bebi demais, Dray.

– Não é verdade! – Exclamou Malfoy, pegando na garrafa vazia – Só bebemos uma garrafa de vinho! Acho que é você que não é tolerante ao vinho.

Hermione se levantou, enquanto comentava:

– Eu me embebedo fácil. Espero não ficar com dor de cabeça.

– Se quiser, eu posso lhe dar uma poção contra a ressaca. – Comentou Draco, se levantando. Ela o imitou e pediu:

– Por favor. - Saíram do restaurante e entraram no elevador. Hermione colocou a mão à frente da boca, bocejando, e murmurou:

– Estou cansada. Estava pensando em dar um passeio, mas é melhor ir dormir.

– Sim, eu também estou. – Respondeu ele, vendo Hermione lutando com o fecho da bolsa e a abrindo. Ao tirar as chaves, perguntou, espantada:

– Só uma chave? – Olhou para o homem a seu lado, que estava tão espantado como ela – Vamos dormir no mesmo quarto?

Draco hesitou, pensando que seu amigo não o teria feito, e respondeu:

– Blaise deve ter pedido para porem duas camas no quarto. Para ser mais econômico. – A abraçou carinhosamente e pediu:

– Não se preocupe. – Hermione ficou inebriada com o perfume masculino e nada respondeu. Saíram do elevador e ela abriu a porta, entrando no quarto. Acendeu a luz e viram que havia só uma cama de casal, não duas camas, e que as malas estavam encostadas à parede. Olhando para Draco, exclamou:

– Está vendo! E agora?

– É tarde para pedirmos outro quarto. – Esclareceu Draco, friamente, não vendo nenhum sofá. Não lhe apetecia dormir no chão, mas não queria que Hermione surtasse por dormirem juntos. – Fazemos isso amanhã.

Se olharam nos olhos e Hermione perguntou, temerosa:

– Está arrependido?

– De quê? – Questionou Draco, confuso. Fez uma nota mental para não deixa-la beber mais vinho durante o resto da viagem. Era ficava tensa e assustada.

– De ter vindo para aqui e de estarmos partilhando o mesmo quarto durante uma semana?

– Que bobagem, Hermione. – Respondeu ele, fechando a porta atrás de si. Se dirigiu para a mulher, que tinha os olhos marejados, pegou em suas mãos e disse:

– Não estou arrependido de nada a não ser de não procurado você antes. E agora que nos encontramos, não vou deixar você partir nunca mais.

Hermione não sabia o que dizer perante aquela revelação. Mas sabia que sentia o mesmo embora sem conseguir explicar porquê, e sabia que o calor das mãos de Draco lhe começava a produzir um arrepio intenso e incontrolável. Ficaram assim parados, de mãos dadas, durante alguns minutos é que ele se afastou. Ela viu ele pegando na varinha e abrindo as malas. Se dirigiu para sua bolsa de higiene e a retirou. Envergonhada, pediu:

– Posso tomar uma ducha rápida primeiro?

– Claro que sim. – Respondeu Draco – Aproveito e procuro a poção.

– Obrigada. – Agradeceu ela, entrando no banheiro e fechando a porta. Se despiu de imediato, soltando um gemido de dor ao retirar os sapatos. Pegou em seus shampoos e abriu a água. Tomou uma ducha morna, satisfeita por sentir seus músculos relaxando. Se banhou rapidamente, ciente de que Draco também queria se lavar. Quando desligou a água, se enrolou na toalha e saiu da cabine. Lavou os dentes e se secou. Vestiu o roupão branco que o hotel disponibilizava e os chinelos fofos da mesma cor. Apertando o roupão contra seu corpo, saiu.

Viu Draco a esperando, com um frasco de poção na mão. Deixou escapar um suspiro e se aproximou dele. Pegou no frasco já aberto e bebeu a poção, sentindo seu sabor agridoce. Suspirou e agradeceu:

– Obrigada, Draco. Foi muito atencioso de sua parte.

– De nada. – Os olhos cinzentos percorriam seu corpo com luxúria, e Hermione se arrepiou, sentindo seu rosto enrubescer. Se olharam por longos momentos, não conseguindo se afastar, até que ele começou se aproximando, devagar, seu rosto do dela.

Depois de tantos anos, era a primeira vez que se beijavam e ambos queriam saborear o momento e o recordar para sempre. Se beijaram longamente, sentindo o sabor um do outro com toda a calma, mas o arrepio do corpo de Hermione crescia a cada segundo e o beijo de descoberta se transformou em um beijo de desejo impossível de controlar. Draco percebeu a mudança em sua respiração e respondeu sem hesitar.

Suas mãos desapertaram o roupão, o fazendo deslizar para o chão. Os seios fartos se arrepiaram, ficando túrgidos. Hermione gemeu quando sentiu as mãos fortes acariciando sua pele com todo o carinho. Seu corpo estremeceu e sua boca deslizou para o pescoço de Draco, o beijando e sentindo seu perfume agradável.

Draco retirou a camisa, vendo a curiosidade no olhar da mulher à sua frente. A deitou na cama com suavidade e desapertou as calças, se libertando de toda sua roupa. Os olhos de Hermione se arregalaram ao observar seu membro túrgido ao mesmo tempo que mordia seu lábio. Se dirigiu para ela e seus lábios se tocaram com suavidade mais uma vez, enquanto suas mãos deslizavam por seus cabelos molhados.

Vendo como ela se entregava, começou beijando o peito dela ao mesmo tempo que a puxava mais para si, a acomodando aos contornos de seu corpo.

Se tocavam como quem descobre pela primeira vez o prazer de tocar em outro corpo. Ele deixou a boca de Hermione procurando, ansiosamente, os seios com sua boca, ao mesmo tempo que escutava seus pedidos:

– Draco… por favor… – Sua voz suave o excitava cada vez mais. Encaminhou seu corpo para mais perto do dela e a penetrou lentamente, como se fosse a primeira vez que estava tão intimamente com uma mulher. Hermione o recebeu do mesmo modo, se entregando a Draco como nunca se tivesse entregado a outro homem, enquanto o brilho da lua entrava pela janela do quarto e banhava seus corpos. Quando se desenlaçaram, Draco sussurrou palavras doces em seu ouvido e Hermione respondeu com um beijo. E adormeceram entrelaçados, a dor de cabeça de Hermione tendo desaparecido, enquanto a lua banhava seus corpos, embalando seus sonhos.

Continua…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!   
> Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo!   
> Finalmente, Draco e Hermione chegaram a Tunísia. Que acharam da personalidade de Blaise? E do hentai?  
> Próximo capitulo será um bônus de Blaise e Pansy.  
> Bjs :D


	7. Bônus I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!  
> Obrigada por terem deixado hits e kudos no capítulo anterior. Aqui está mais um.  
> Espero que gostem.  
> Bjs :D

Blaise aparatou na sala de sua mansão, esperando encontrar sua esposa. Pansy, ao contrário dele, ainda não se encontrava de férias. Ela era proprietária de uma loja de roupas em Milão, muito famosa, principalmente entre os puro-sangue. Precisava de trabalhar desde que perdera sua fortuna para o Ministério da Magia por seus pais estarem ligados aos Comensais da Morte. Sentiu o maravilhoso cheiro de comida vindo da cozinha, os elfos já estavam preparando o jantar. Desejoso por tomar banho, subiu as escadas. Escutou o som de água correndo em seu quarto e abriu a porta, vendo a porta do banheiro semicerrada e uma nuvem de vapor deslizando pelo quarto.

Pensando em fazer uma surpresa a Pansy, fechou a porta do quarto e tirou a roupa suja, a atirando para o chão. Despido, caminhou até à porta e viu a figura nua de sua mulher por detrás do vidro. A água deslizava por sua pele branca e delicada. Pansy tinha os olhos fechados e aproveitava para relaxar depois de um dia tenso de reuniões em sua sala, com empresas de todo o mundo, via Skype. Não se tinha apercebido da chegada de seu marido. Blaise, aproveitando sua distração, entrou lentamente. Vendo ela fechando a torneira, deslizou a porta e entrou para junto dela.

– Oi, meu amor. – Murmurou ele, em seu ouvido ao mesmo tempo que suas mãos tocavam com suavidade em sua pele molhada.

– Blaise! – Guinchou Pansy, se virando para ele. Sua respiração estava agitada e seus olhos arregalados pelo susto. Não deixando tempo para ela o xingar, a puxou para si e a beijou apaixonadamente. Pansy gemeu em resposta, se agarrando fervorosamente a seu marido. Blaise aproveitou e acariciou sua intimidade. Os olhos negros de Pansy o observavam com luxúria, adorando quando ele a tratava daquele jeito forte e possessivo.

Blaise impulsionou seus dedos, fazendo com que ela gemesse em seu ouvido. Seus dedos brincavam com sua intimidade, a excitando cada vez mais, ao mesmo tempo que a sentia molhada e pronta para ele. Tirou os dedos e a ergueu com os braços firmes. Pansy soltou um gritinho surpreso, mas entrelaçou automaticamente suas pernas dos quadris de seu marido. Se olharam nos olhos e Pansy mordeu o lábio ao observar o olhar de desejo de Blaise, o mesmo olhar que lhe deitara quando se encontraram despidos pela primeira vez, na noite de núpcias. Blaise lhe prometer ser gentil, carinhoso, pois era sua primeira vez, e ela acreditara. Ele cumprira sua palavra e a tinha tratado como uma rainha dentro do quarto de hotel Muggle, na Tunísia. Tinha sido um destino escolhido por ambos, que se queriam afastar do mundo bruxo. Mesmo com sua família presa em Azkaban, Pansy era mal vista pela sociedade, mesmo não tendo nada com o Lord das Trevas e seus seguidores. Ela só apoiara sua causa, seus pais a tinham ensinado que Muggles e nascidos Muggles eram lixo, inferiores a eles.

Que não tinham o direito de frequentar uma escola tão prestigiada como Hogwarts. Que insultavam suas tradições ancestrais. Pansy tinha sido, desde muito nova, ensinada a odiar todos os que não fossem puro sangue. Mas, naquele momento, percebia o quanto estava errada. Principalmente, depois de ter visto Granger e Draco juntos. Ela se arrependia de ter umilhado sua ex-colega de escola, mas seu orgulho ainda era demasiado a ponto de lhe perder perdão.

Seus pensamentos foram afastados de sua mente ao sentir Blaise se colocando no meio de sua entrada e impulsionando seu corpo para a frente. Gemeu alto ao sentir o membro de seu marido entrando lentamente dentro de si, pressionando sua vagina. Era grande, grosso e entrava com firmeza.

Sem deixar tempo para ela se habituar, entrou e saiu com suavidade, escutando suas palavras sussurradas em seu ouvido:

– Mais forte, Blaise! Mais! – Estocava ritmamente, sentindo com sua mulher tremia em seus braços, suas mãos percorriam suas costas, arranhando sua pele. Escutava seus

gemidos, seus pedidos. Tentava se controlar, para não machucar sua mulher, era delicioso estar dentro de Pansy, sentir como ela se entregava a ele, sendo engolido pelo

calor de sua intimidade.

– Blay…mais! – Implorou Pansy, tentando desesperadamente mexer seus quadris, mas não conseguindo por estar contra os azulejos. Queria senti-lo duro e rápido, como sempre faziam, que a fizesse chegar ao orgasmo – Mais… mais rápido!

Blaise saiu mais uma vez devagar, antes de começar estocando forte como ela desejava.

As unhas de sua mulher cravaram suas costas, suas pernas a seguravam contra si. Seu rosto estava ruborizado, com pequenas gostas se misturando com a água, e seu cabelo colado ao rosto. Sua cabeça estava encostada aos azulejos e de seus lábios inchados escapavam altos gemidos, que ecoavam por todo o banheiro. Blaise não se tinha lembrado de colocar um feitiço de privacidade, nem silenciador, mas sabia que os elfos não iriam interrompê-los. Suas mãos percorriam o corpo delicado, acariciando seus seios e brincando com seus mamilos rosados. Ao tocá-los com os lábios, Pansy soltou um grito alto, chegando ao orgasmo. Blaise sentiu as paredes do útero se fecharem em redor de seu membro. Estocou mais algumas vezes e ejaculou em seu interior. Ficaram parados, ambos quase sem forças. Pansy escorregou e conseguiu se manter de pé. Se olharam nos olhos e ele declarou, como sempre faziam depois de uma sessão de amor:

– Eu te amo, Pan. – Pansy se aconchegou no peito de seu marido e respondeu, ronronando:

– Eu também te amo. – Enquanto ela ligava a água e se lavavam, Blaise lhe contava como tinha corrido a viagem de Draco e Hermione. Quando saíram do banho e enrolavam as toalhas contra seus corpos, Pansy apostou:

– Eles vão ficar juntos.

– Eu também acho. – Respondeu seu marido – Você não tem noção da intimidade que eles já têm. Parece que se dão bem desde há muitos anos.

Se limparam e saíram do banheiro. Chegando ao armário, escolheram roupas frescas e simples. Pansy se decidiu por um vestido floral e Blaise por uma camiseta e umas calças azuis escuras. Estavam pensando em dar um passeio pelo mundo muggle, ir ao shopping.

– Eu aposto que eles já estarão namorando quando regressarem de Tunísia. – Declarou Pansy, com firmeza.

– Que exagero. – Respondeu seu marido, enquanto apertava os botões das calças – Eles só vão ficar uns dias. Acredito que possam vir como melhores amigos, mas não como namorados.

– Em uns dias acontece muita coisa. – Respondeu ela, enquanto apertava o sutiã e vestia rapidamente o vestido. Lhe deitando um olhar que dava a entender que ela sabia mais do que dizia, saiu do quarto. Blaise pensou que talvez ela tivesse razão, principalmente depois de ter observado de perto toda a interação entre eles. Saiu do quarto, tentando não pensar como sua mulher ficaria convencida se tivesse razão.

 

Continua…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!   
> Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo.   
> Que acharam do hentai? E das palavras de Pansy? Será que Hermione e Draco estarão namorando quando regressarem a casa?   
> Por favor, mandem comentários dizendo o que acharam.   
> Eu agradeço.   
> Bjs :D


	8. Mudanças em Suas Vidas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!  
> Obrigada por terem deixado hits no capítulo anterior. Aqui está mais um.  
> Espero que gostem.  
> Bjs :D

Um toque insistente cortou o silêncio da manhã. Hermione abriu os olhos, estremunhada, ao se aperceber que era seu celular. Se levantou devagar e se dirigiu para sua bolsa. Procurou pelo celular, vendo Draco se remexendo e acordando também. Suas mãos acariciaram a varinha, mas rapidamente encontrou o que queria e o retirou para fora. Viu no visor que era Ginny e atendeu:

– Alô?

– Oi, Mione! – A voz alegre de Ginny ecoou pela ligação e ela teve de afastar um pouco o celular do ouvido. – Como você está?

– Bem, obrigada. – Agradeceu ela, evitando um bocejo e vendo Draco se virando na cama e voltando a adormecer. Continuaram conversando, Ginny comentando que ninguém falava com Ron depois do que ele tinha feito. Hermione ficou tocada pelo apoio de todo o mundo. Os Weasleys e Harry estavam preocupados com ela, incluindo seus pais. Hermione fez uma nota mental para ligar para seus pais, para lhes contar que estava na Tunisia. Se despediram alegremente, tinha sido uma conversa rápida, e ela desligou.

Olhou para o relógio e viu que eram onze e um quarto da manhã. Sabendo que seus pais estavam em casa, pois já se tinham reformado, ligou para o telefone. Esperou um pouco e a voz de seu pai ecoou pela ligação:

– Alô, filha.

– Oi, pai! – Exclamou ela, alegremente – Como vocês estão?

-Bem, meu amor. – Respondeu o Sr. Granger, antes de gritar – Jane, sua filha está no telefone!

Esperaram um pouco e a voz esbaforida de sua mãe, atingiu os ouvidos de Hermione:

– Hermione, filha.

– Oi, mãe. – Cumprimentou Hermione, alegremente. Continuaram conversando, seus pais lhe fazendo perguntas de, como ela estava, se já tinha chegado ao deserto, como estava correndo seu dia. Ela respondia calmamente, contente por escutar as vozes de seus pais. Falaram durante bastante tempo e a Srª Granger a fez prometer que enviava mensagens e dava notícias. Desligou e que Draco estava se levantando.

– Oi! – Cumprimentou ele, com voz sonolenta.

– Oi. – Respondeu ela, enquanto guardava o celular. Se olharam nos olhos e sorriram. Draco a puxou para si e, lentamente, aproximaram seus corpos, dando um selinho. Viu que os olhos de Hermione brilhavam em sua direção. A atirou suavemente para a cama, vendo ela deixando escapar um gritinho surpreso e abriu suas pernas. Com a língua acariciou seu clitóris, vendo como ela remexia os quadris e gemia seu nome. Hermione sentia a língua úmida de Draco mordiscando e acariciando sua intimidade, juntamente com seus dedos. Sua mão tocava no cabelo loiro, sentindo sua maciez ao mesmo tempo que via a cabeça de Draco no meio de suas pernas. Seus toques eram tão precisos, tão experientes, que rapidamente chegou ao orgasmo.

Respirou fundo várias vezes, e Draco aproveitou para lhe roubar um selinho. Vendo que ela estava cansada, pegou nela ao colo e a levou para o banheiro. Ligou a água e a ajudou a se por de pé. Hermione sorria para ele, o olhando com carinho. Agarrando suavemente sua cabeça, a beijou com paixão e, em resposta, escutou seu gemido abafado. Desfizeram o beijo e a encostou contra os azulejos. Tocou em seu corpo, brincando com seus seios, ao mesmo tempo que a água deslizava por seus corpos. Hermione sentia os fios umidos contra suas mãos e gemeu quando sentiu o membro de Draco encostando sua intimidade. Uma das mãos passou para o membro intumescido e escutou um gemido rouco contra seu ouvido. Deslizou ritmamente, escutando como Draco arfava e gemia, enquanto impulsionava seus quadris para a frente. Sentiu dedos brincando com seu clitóris e estremeceu, gemendo de seguida. Se olharam, antes de Draco impulsionar os dedos contra sua entrada. Hermione soltou um gemido alto e fechou os olhos, aproveitando o prazer que percorria seu corpo, mas não deixando de dar prazer. Trocavam selinhos, seus corpos se movendo rapidamente em direção ao climax. Seu corpo se tencionou e soltou um grito alto, ao mesmo tempo que sentia Draco ejaculando em sua barriga.

Trocaram mais um selinho, sentindo a água morna deslizando por seus corpos em direção ao ralo, limpando todas as sujidades. Hermione se desencostou, vendo o membro semiereto de Draco e pegou no shampoo.

– Se vire de costas. – Pediu e ele fez o que lhe foi pedido. Ela o ensaboou e ele, quando esteve pronto, imitou seu gesto. Observou, extasiado, a água escorrendo pelo corpo moreno de Hermione. Terminaram o banho e sairam do banheiro com a toalha enrolada em seus corpos. Lavaram os dentes e se limparam. Voltaram para o quarto e escolheram suas roupas das malas. Hermione se decidiu por um longo vestido vermelho, uma bolsa e umas sandálias da mesma cor. Draco optou por uma camiseta verde, simples, calças finas azuis e sapatilhas. Hermione comentou, enquanto se vestiam:

– Vamos a um restaurante que tenha esplanada. – Draco sorriu e respondeu:

– Boa ideia. - Se vestiram e pegaram no mapa de Tunis, que o hotel lhes tinha oferecido. Sairam do quarto, trancando a porta e entraram no elevador. Enquanto desciam, observavam o mapa aberto com atenção.

– Podemos ir a esse. – Comentou Draco, apontando para um restaurante perto do hotel. – Assim veremos se tem, ou não, uma esplanada.

– Tá bom. – Concordou Hermione -E nem é longe.

Esperaram que as portas se abrissem e sairam. Viram pessoas entrando e saindo, com ou sem malas. Passaram a porta do hotel e caminharam um pouco pela rua, vendo as pessoas caminhando sozinhas ou acompanhadas, mulheres com suas cabeças cobertas por hijabs e vestes até aos pés. Hermione observou atentamente suas roupas, se recordando que não poderia entrar em mesquitas com os cabelos destapados, tal como seu colo. Seria desrespeitoso.

Chegando ao restaurante, esperaram que um garçom os atendesse. Um jovem de cabelos negros e pele escura os levou para uma mesa. Se sentaram e pegaram no cardápio. Começaram por ver a gastronomia tunisina, esclarecendo suas dúvidas com o garçom. Cuscuz, tahines, chakchoukas e briks eram nomes desconhecidos que provocavam em Hermione e Draco o fascínio de todos os mistérios.

Se decidiram pelo cuscuz com legumes. O garçom apontou os pedidos e se afastou. Conversaram um pouco sobre o que acontecido na noite anterior.

– Você é especial para mim, Hermione. - Draco admitiu, em voz baixa, enquanto entrelaçava sua mão na de Hermione. Não sabia se era probido atos de carinho em público, mas sentia que precisava de tocar nela – E o que aconteceu ontem comprovou o que eu sentia por você.

– Também sinto o mesmo, Draco. – Sussurrou ela, ruborizando de seguida e Malfoy sorriu. Desejava beijá-la mas, antes que o pudesse fazer, o garçom trouxe os pedidos.

Agradeceram e começaram a comer, não desgrudando os olhos um do outro. Acabaram de almoçar e foram surpreendidos, à sobremesa, por uns bolinhos de especiarias que, segundo o garçom, tinham propriedades afrodisíacas. Sorriram com a ideia, mas rapidamente trocaram olhares mais intensos, revelando o desejo e a paixão que cada vez os unia mais. Para finalizar, o garçom lhes serviu chá de menta, que era uma bebida característica do Norte de África e os convidou a voltar mais vezes durante a passagem pela Tunísia. Hermione estava fascinada com o modo como o chá era deitado nos pequenos copos coloridos, com o bule afastado alguns centímetros e com o líquido ameaçando cairpelo chão, mas caindo certeiro no interior do copo.

Se serviram e ficaram surpreendidos com o sabor do chá, que era delicioso. Acabaram de almoçar, pagaram e saíram do restaurante, de mãos dadas, parecendo dois adolescentes descobrindo o amor. Passearam por lojas, vendo produtos que nunca na vida tinham imaginado, as pessoas conversando rapidamente, em várias línguas.

Hermione sentia que estava pegando fogo por dentro, com o desejo que sentia por Malfoy. Nunca tinha vivenciado aquelas emoções fortes com ninguém, nem mesmo com Ron. Draco também sentia o mesmo, mas não comentaram nada. Caminharam durante toda a tarde, observando as ruas movimentadas de Tunis e comentando tudo o que viam. Draco reparou em uma livraria e perguntou para Hermione:

– Quer ir ver?

– Sim. – Respondeu a ela, curiosa para saber que gênero de livros vendiam. Entraram na livraria, percebendo que era pequena. Tinha algumas estantes com livros de vários temas, desde culinária turca, religião e, até, romances. Observaram o local, mas Hermione não achou nenhum livro interessante, e todos eles estavam em turco.

Saíram da livraria e viram um homem tentando convencer um casal que, pelo sotaque, eram italianos, a lhes mostrar a cidade, mas eles recusavam. Caminharam pelas ruas movimentadas e viram uma mesquita de aspeto antigo, mas belo. Viram várias pessoas entrando e supuseram que, talvez, fosse a hora da missa.

Draco pediu para que se colocasse à frente da mesquita e ela o fez. Retirou o celular do bolso das calças e tirou uma fotografia. Hermione sorriu e correu para ver como tinha ficado. Percebeu, maravilhada, que estava linda, seus cabelos caindo em cascata pelo vestido vermelho e parecia mais alta devido aos saltos das sandálias. Guardando o celular novamente, se colocou de joelhos no chão. Ela ruborizou e olhou em volta, mas não havia ninguém. Escutou a voz trêmula de Draco:

– Hermione, sei que a gente só se reencontrou há uns dias, mas eu tenho que admitir que estou apaixonado por você há muito tempo. E que estou muito arrependido por não ter lutado por você. - Seu coração batia rapidamente contra seu peito, ouvindo as palavras suaves – Mas o destino decidiu me ajudar, e não quero largar essa chance de estar com você. Eu lhe preço, deseja namorar comigo?

Ela deixou escapar um sorriso, o tapando com uma mão. Sentia seus olhos marejados. Emocionada, respondeu:

\- Draco, eu...eu aceito. – Sentindo seu corpo tremendo, ele se levantou e a agarrou delicadamente. Puxando-a para si, se beijaram. Seus lábios se tocavam com suavidade e doçura. Fecharam os olhos, aproveitando as sensações que percorriam seus corpos. Hermione sentia que aquele momento era mágico e não queria que terminasse. As mãos firmes deslizavam por suas costas, agarrando seus cabelos e aprofundaram o beijo até o ar escassear. Com os lábios inchados, se afastaram.

– Eu te amo. – Declarou ele, vendo o rubor no rosto de Hermione se intensificar. Sorrindo carinhosamente, respondeu:

– Eu também te amo. – Se abraçaram, sentindo seus corpos se tocando. Ignorando as poucas pessoas que caminhavam no passeio, continuaram andando, querendo conhecer mais lugares.

OoOoO

Draco sentiu seu celular vibrando. Pegou nele, vendo as horas. Percebendo que estava ficando tarde, respondeu rapidamente às mensagens que tinha recebido. Não tinha pegado nele durante todo o dia. Voltando a guardá-lo no bolso, olhou para a mulher que estava a seu lado. Estavam sentados em uma enorme rocha, morna pelo sol, e observavam as cores vibrantes que estavam espanhadas pelo céu. O sol estava descendo, lentamente, as cores vermelhas e laranjas deslizando pelo horizonte, como se estivesse se despedindo de mais um dia. Era um dos fenômenos mais belos da natureza, e Draco estava feliz por assistir pela primeira vez ao lado da mulher que amava.

O sol desceu, ficando somente o escuro e se levantaram. Pegando na mão de Hermione, aparataram para o restaurante L´Astragale. O mesmo garçom os atendeu, contente por voltar a vê-los. Perceberam que o estabelecimento estava quase cheio. Levou os para o segundo piso e os convidou a se sentarem. Lhes entregou o cardápio e se afastou, para lhes dar tempo para escolherem. Hermione olhou pela janela e ficou admirada ao ver uma praia com areia branca e água cristalina. Fez um gesto a Draco, que também observou aquela beleza da natureza. Voltando a atenção para o cardápio, Hermione comentou:

– Eu nunca comi um kebab. Você quer experimentar comigo?

– Tá bom. – Respondeu ele curioso com esse prato. – Parece ser bom.

O garçom apareceu e fizeram os pedidos. Ele anotou e pegou nos cardápios, se afastando de seguida. Draco, se vendo sozinho, declarou:

– Eu te amo. - Um sorriso apaixonado surgiu em seus lábios e ela respondeu:

– Eu também te amo. - Se ergueram e deram um selinho. Voltaram a se sentar e olharam para o mar. Pouco depois, o garçom trouxe o jantar e, pegando com as mãos nos kebabs, juntaram os molhos e começaram a comer.

– Delicioso. – Comentou ela, surpresa com o sabor da carne, enquanto trincava mais um pouco e ele confirmou com a cabeça. Um prato com batatas fritas foi colocado ao lado deles e Draco pegou em umas, molhando com o molho de iogurte e alho. Acabaram de jantar e Draco propôs:

– Você quer voltar para o hotel? - Mas Hermione negou e fez uma proposta mais interessante:

– E porque não descemos até à praia? A gente passar à beira da água e comprovar que a noite de Tunis é tão bela como dizem.

Draco acenou, se levantaram e desceram as escadas. Agradeceram ao garçom, enquanto Draco pagava com o cartão de crédito e sairam do restaurante. Caminharam até à praia, que estava iluminada pelos candeeiros dos bares mais turísticos e mais convidativo do que parecia lá de cima, da esplanada do restaurante. Um vento suave bagunçava seus cabelos, o odor salgado se misturando com seus cabelos.

Ao luar, caminharam descalços na areia seca, um pouco afastados da beira do mar, cujas ondas se revolviam violentamente. Trocaram palavras de amor, conscientes, pela primeira vez de que tudo o que diziam um contra o outro no passado era pelo fato de se amarem, mas de quererem recusar esse sentimento, por serem tão diferentes.

Mas a atual estranheza não os impedia de se sentirem muito bem com a situação, e o fato de se conhecerem há tanto tempo fazia com que partilhassem uma cumplicidade que poucos casais conseguiam alcançar mesmo depois de muitos anos juntos. Mas como seria a vida dali para a frente? Ambos tinham seus empregos, suas vidas. Como explicariam às famílias e aos amigos seu romance? Estavam ambos perdidos nesse pensamento quando foram surpreendidos por Blaise e Pansy, que passeavam de mãos dadas pela praia. Ao vê-los, Pansy gritou:

– Draco! Hermione! – O casal se entreolhou, espantados por vê-los ali. Ela usava umas calças azuis e um top branco, não muito justo. Blaise tinha decidido por umas calças negras e uma camisa verde. Se aproximaram e Pansy os cumprimentou com um beijo no rosto. Hermione sorriu, embora espantada, e Blaise comentou:

– Dando uma caminhada na praia, hein?

– Que estão fazendo aqui? – Perguntou Draco, desconfiado com o aparecimento de seus amigos.

– Só estávamos passeando. – Respondeu Pansy, com um sorriso malicioso. Tinham decidido aparatar em Tunis para relembrar os velhos tempo mas, naquele momento, estava ansiosa por chegar a casa e "castigar" seu marido, por ele não ter acreditado nela. Talvez nem dormissem muito nessa noite. – A gente adorava passear nessa praia depois de comermos. É muito bom sentir o vento, a água deslizando por nossos pés...Mas, o que vocês estão fazendo tão agarradinhos?

Blaise deu uma risada ao ver as expressões envergonhadas de seus amigos e comentou, divertido, embora soubesse que Pansy iria encher sua cabeça por estar certa. Pensando no que ela lhe faria quando se deitassem na cama, comentou:

– Alguém está namorando….

– Cala a boca, Blaise...! – Resmungou Draco, mas Hermione o interrompeu e disse, visivelmente orgulhosa:

– Estamos namorando sim, Blaise, e vocês são os primeiros a saber. – Blaise e Pansy sorriram, satifeitos com a felicidade de Draco e Hermione, e ele comentou, em tom de brincadeira:

– Bom, se houver casamento, eu serei o padrinho, obviamente. – Pansy deu uma risada e Draco percebeu que ela já estava planeando sua boda com Granger. Blaise, se virou para Hermione e disse:

– Tenho uma proposta para vocês.

– Qual? – Perguntou Hermione, curiosa. Com um sorriso nos lábios, ele continuou:

– Uma das minhas melhores recordações é o deserto. Aliás, existem várias excursões organizadas que nos permitem conhecer melhor o deserto. E eu pensei em vos oferecer uma dessas excursões, para conhecerem as dunas, andarem de camelo... Que acham?

Com os olhos brilhando, Hermione se virou para seu companheiro de viagem, e implorou:

– A gente podia ir, Draco! Por favor! – Sabendo que Hermione não desistiria até que ele aceitasse e, vendo sua alegria, sorriu e respondeu:

– Tudo bem. – Hermione sorriu e Blaise lhes entregou os bilhetes, com um sorriso malicioso. Draco não se conteve e revirou os olhos. Blaise Zabini era das poucas pessoas precavidas que conhecia. De certeza que, as primeiras coisas que tinha feito depois de aparatar tinha sido, convencer Pansy a entrar nessa loucura, comprar os bilhetes e fazer o check-out. Conhecia tão bem as pessoas que, por vezes, nem precisaria de perguntar, pois já sabia a resposta. Hermione pegou nos bilhetes, agradecendo, e os guardou na bolsa.

– Vossas malas de viagem estão prontas e já fiz o check-out. – Comentou e, vendo as expressões desconcertantes do casal, sorriu e revelou:

– Potter me disse que Hermione gostava do deserto e como ela seria capaz de te convencer, então preparei tudo antecipadamente. A excursão vai partir dentro de uma hora. Se quiserem podemos tomar um chá no hotel.

– Você só pode estar brincando comigo! – Exclamou Draco, e Pansy riu de sua expressão chocada. Hermione sorriu e aparataram perto do hotel, os dois homens discutindo um com o outro, enquanto as mulheres se riam. Hermione estava eufórica e agarrava o braço de Draco com força, mas sem o machucar. No hotel, Blaise pediu para que trouxessem as malas, que eles iam tomar um chá. Entraram no restaurante e um garçom os levou para uma mesa, com os pedidos anotados. Enquanto Draco resmungava com seu amigo, Hermione contava a Pansy tudo o que tinham visto em Tunis. Pouco tempo se passou e as xícaras com chá de camomila já se encontravam à frente deles. Beberam, ao mesmo tempo que um dos empregados os informava que as malas estavam à porta. Blaise tirou uma nota do bolso e entregou ao empregado, que agradeceu, e se afastou. Terminaram a bebida e se levantaram. Á entrada, como tinha referido o empregado, já se encontravam as malas. Um jovem as guardava e, enquanto Hermione ia ao balcão com Pansy entregar as chaves do quarto, os dois homens pegaram nas malas. Sairam do hotel e caminharam para o beco.

– Se divirtam. – Desejou Pansy, enquanto se despedia deles. Blaise entregou a mala de Hermione a Draco.

– Aproveitem a viagem.

– É o que faremos. – Prometeu Hermione e Draco agradeceu:

– Obrigado por tudo, amigo. – Blaise sorriu e disse o nome do local onde deveriam aparatar para que não se enganassem. Acenando em despedida, aparataram no deserto e viram um dos guias chamando todo o mundo. Pegando nos bilhetes, se dirigiram para o homem, cientes de que seria uma viagem inesquecível.

 

Continua…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!   
> Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo.   
> Blaise sempre fazendo com que todo o mundo aceite suas ideias, mesmo sendo uma pequena surpresa para Draco e Hermione.   
> Por favor, mandem comentários, dizendo o que acharam. Eu agradeço.   
> Próximo capítulo é um bônus entre Harry e Ginny.   
> Bjs :D


	9. Bônus II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!   
> Obrigada por terem deixado hits e kudos no capitulo anterior.   
> Aqui está mais um bônus. Espero que gostem.   
> Bjs :D

Ginny desligou a ligação com um sorriso no rosto. Em sua conversa com Hermione, tinha percebido que ela estava muito feliz com Malfoy. Pousou o telefone em cima da mesinha e saiu da sala. Subiu as escadas e entrou no escritório, onde Harry estava lendo uns relatórios aborrecidos. Seu marido levantou o olhar e, vendo a alegria de sua mulher, perguntou curioso:

– Que aconteceu, Ginny? – Ela sorriu ainda mais e disse, se aproximando dele.

– Draco e Hermione estão se divertindo muito em Tunísia. Estou muito feliz por ela estar esquecendo Ron e se entregando ao amor.

Harry afastou a cadeira, permitindo que sua mulher se sentasse em seu colo. Ajeitando os óculos sobre o rosto, lamentou:

– Sei que Ron é meu amigo, mas não gostei nada do escândalo que ele fez no Ministério. Foi ele que traiu Hermione e que engravidou sua secretária.

– E não quer assumir o bebê! – Exclamou Ginny, furiosa com o ato covarde de seu irmão. Sentia suas orelhas fumegando pela raiva. – Mamãe ficou sabendo disso e lhe enviou um berrador. Não quer vê-lo à sua frente, está muito envergonhada.

– Sempre pensei que eles ficariam juntos e que seriam felizes. – Comentou Harry, tristemente – Fiquei muito contente quando revelaram para todo o mundo que iam se casar.

– Eu também fiquei. – Continuou ela, suspirando de seguida e colocando a cabeça em seu ombro. – Mione não merecia todo aquele sofrimento.

– Não merecia mesmo. – Harry suspirou e pousou os papéis em cima da escrivaninha. Acariciou as pernas nuas de sua mulher. Ela usava uns shorts azuis e uma blusa fina, que revelavam suas curvas. Sentiu como a pele se arrepiava com o toque de suas mãos. Ele se recordava de sua primeira vez.

Era noite de núpcias e ambos tinham passado a noite em Grimmauld Place, que tinha sido remodelada depois da guerra. O retrato da mãe de Sirius foi um dos primeiros a desaparecer, graças a uma pesquisa exaustiva de Hermione na biblioteca dos Black. Tinha aparatado com Ginny em seus braços no quarto, de madrugada, a festa tinha sido longa e muito emocionante para Harry. Luna tinha colocado cadeiras vazias na primeira fila, revelando que eram lugares para seus pais, Sirius, Remus, Dora, e Fred. Ficara tocado com o ato de sua amiga. Tinha sido o dia mais feliz de sua vida, a morte de Lord Voldemort não se comparava à imagem de Ginny entrando na tenda com seu pai, vestida de noiva. Sua expressão foi de total assombro e lágrimas tinham surgido em seus olhos. Percebeu, também, que Ginny também estava emocionada. Se casaram na Toca, tal como Bill e Fleur, em um belo dia de verão. Um casamento simples, com a família e amigos mais próximos do casal. Hermione e Ron tinham sido os padrinhos de casamento, na altura, ambos ainda eram felizes como namorados.

– Harry… – Chamou sua mulher, o tirando de seus pensamentos. Se olharam e ela perguntou, casualmente – Você está com muito trabalho?

– Não. – Respondeu ele, vendo o olhar maroto de Ginny. Estavam sozinhos em casa. Tinham levado James e Albus na noite anterior para a Toca para jantarem, e sua mãe os tinha mimado tanto que eles quiseram passar lá a noite.

Ela se ergueu, rebolando seu traseiro e Harry sentiu seu corpo se arrepiando de antecipação. Ginny caminhou em direção à porta, lhe dando um ultimo olhar e saiu. Se dirigiu sedutoramente para o quarto e encostou a porta, se sentando na cama. Cruzou as pernas e esperou a chegada de seu marido. Viu a porta se abrindo e Harry entrou, seu olhar demonstrando desejo.

– Harry… – Ronronou ela – Venha para aqui.

Harry se aproximou e se ajoelhou à sua frente.

– Você não deveria estar me tentando. – Falava, enquanto desapertava seus calções e os tirava – Daqui a pouco tenho de ir trabalhar.

– Então, a gente tem de ser rápida. – Ronronou sua mulher em seu ouvido. Harry, em resposta, rasgou a blusa, escutando o grito surpreso de sua mulher. Os botões caíram para o chão, fugindo em todas as direções.

– Harry! – Arfou Ginny, ao sentir os lábios de seu marido em seu pescoço. Suas mãos deslizaram ao longo da camisa, desapertando os botões e vendo os músculos delineados surgindo por baixo do tecido.

– Você me deixa louco, Gi. – Falou, com voz rouca e sensual, sentindo como ela se arrepiava em seus braços. – Tão gostosa.

– Você também me deixa louca, Harry. – Ronronou ela, se sentindo sendo deitada na enorme cama de casal. Desapertou as calças de seu marido e desceu-as, juntamente com a cueca, revelando seu membro intumescido. Deitando um olhar sensual, o abocanhou, sentindo como seu marido estremecer. Harry rosnou, acariciando os cabelos ruivos, incentivando-a a continuar.

Ginny realizava movimentos de vai e vem, lentos, mas firmes. Aumentou a velocidade aos poucos, enquanto tocava em seus testículos e sentindo como seu marido impulsionava seu corpo para a frente.

– Ginny… – Murmurou, afastando-a de si. Não queria que terminasse tão rapidamente. A deitou na cama e deslizou a calcinha de sua mulher ao longo das pernas nuas. Seus dedos subiram até sua intimidade, sentindo como estava úmida. Penetrando com os dedos, escutou seu gemido alto, enquanto ela impulsionava os quadris em sua direção, querendo mais contato. Ginny sentia os dedos entrando e saindo dentro de si, a preparando, mas ela já se sentia pronta.

– Venha. – Convidou, afastando suas pernas. Harry se deitou por cima dela. As pernas de sua mulher entrelaçaram seus quadris, ao mesmo tempo que a penetrava. De seus lábios escapou um suspiro e Ginny gemeu. Entrando totalmente dentro dela, sentindo sua calidez, ficou parado para aproveitar melhor. Se beijaram, suas mãos acariciando o corpo do parceiro. Harry mordiscava seus lábios, descendo para seu pescoço. Ginny movimentou os quadris, sentindo seu marido a imitando. Estocadas lentas, mas firmes, que a fizeram soltar um grito baixo, acompanhado por pequenos gemidos.

– Harry… – Sussurrou, arqueando suas costas.. Harry estocou mais rápido, forte, sentindo sua mulher gemendo e se remexendo debaixo de si, enquanto implorava por mais. Observava os lábios entreabertos, o rubor das bochechas e os olhos fechados de Ginny. Era uma imagem excitante, muito sensual. Os cabelos cor de sangue estavam espalhados ao longo dos lençóis e gotas de suor escorriam por sua pele. Sentiu o corpo branco se tencionando pelo prazer, as costas se arquearam e um grito escapou dos lábios inchados de Ginny. Se sentindo sendo aprisionado pelas paredes da intimidade de sua mulher, ejaculou, cerrando o maxilar. Se deixou estar parado por uns momentos, tentando estabilizar sua respiração. Saiu de seu interior, escutando um resmungo, e se deitou a seu lado. Se olharam nos olhos e ela sussurrou, arquejante:

– Eu te amo.

– Eu também. – Respondeu e se abraçaram, aproveitando aquele momento a sós antes de voltarem para seus empregos.

 

Continua…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!   
> Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo bônus.   
> Que acharam do relacionamento de Harry e Ginny? E do hentai? Por favor, mandem comentários, dizendo o que acharam.   
> Eu agradeço.  
> Bjs :D


	10. Um Novo Recomeço

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!  
> Obrigada por terem deixado hits no capítulo anterior. Aqui está mais um.  
> Espero que gostem.  
> Bjs :D

Com a mochila às costas e os sapatos de longas caminhadas calçados, Draco e Hermione se sentiam dois adolescentes prontos para descobrirem os segredos do deserto tunisino. Embarcaram em um ônibus cheio de gente. Ele sorriu para Hermione e ela percebeu que era para esconder seu receio. Agarrou a mão de Draco com força e se dirigiram para a aldeia de onde ia partir a caravana. Draco pegou no espelho e chamou:

– Alawara! – A elfa apareceu toda contente e cumprimentou:

– Sr. Malfoy. Que bom ouvir a sua voz.

– Como está Scorpius? – A elfa sorriu quando se começou a ouvir vozes mais abafadas e ele perguntou, curioso – Quem está ai?

– O Sr. e a Srª Potter decidiram fazer uma visita para a gente. – Revelou a elfa – Parece que a Srta Hermione falou de Scorpius à Sra Potter e ela ficou muito curiosa por conhecê-lo. O Sr. Potter pede desculpa pela intromissão. O menino Scorpius está se divertindo muito com os meninos James e Albus.

As gargalhadas infantis que escutavam não deixavam mentir. Draco deu um pequeno sorriso, ao escutar a felicidade de seu filho. Alawara afastou o espelho de si e ele pode ver os Potters sentados no sofá, vendo as crianças brincando no tapete. Perceberam que Scorpius tinha arranjado amiguinhos novos. Hermione sorriu e pediu:

– Me deixa falar com eles, por favor, Alawara. – A elfa se dirigiu para o casal:

– Sr. e Srª. Potter, a Srta. Hermione deseja falar com os senhores. – O espelho sofreu um pequeno estremecimento, mas rapidamente o rosto de Harry surgiu à frente deles, e ele exclamou:

– Que bom que vejo vocês! Estou com muitas saudades suas, Hermione! Você faz muita falta! – Hermione riu da excitação de seu amigo e disse:

– Que ótimo. Estou sendo lembrada. - Harry sorriu e começou a contar o que tinha acontecido nos ultimos dias no Ministério.

– … E claro que todo o mundo sente saudades suas, porque você ajuda muita gente, mas a maioria não quer admitir. - Finalizou Harry, alguns momentos depois, e perguntou curioso – Que vocês estão fazendo agora?

Hermione sorriu, sabendo que Harry iria ficar espantado quando soubesse, e revelou:

– Eu e Draco estamos em um ônibus.

– QUÊ? – Exclamou seu amigo, chocado, o espelho estremecendo um pouco – Vo-vocês em um ônibus! Não acredito!

– Nem eu. – Admitiu Malfoy, tentando esconder um sorriso. A expressão chocada de Potter era impagável – Mas até está sendo interessante.

Hermione sentiu o ônibus parando e falou:

– Parece que chegamos. – O rosto de Ginny apareceu no espelho e ela disse, maliciosamente:

– Eu ouvi tudo, tá? Espero que se divirtam. Adeus. – E, antes que Harry pudesse dizer algo mais, desligaram. Hermione e Draco se olharam e riram da reação do Auror. Se levantaram e saíram do ônibus, sentindo um vento quente indo contra eles. Imediatamente se puderam na fila, para buscarem suas malas. Escutaram exclamações de espanto e vozes excitadas. Recolheram seus pertences e se afastaram do autocarro, ambos deixando escapar um grito de espanto.

O por do sol percorria as dunas do deserto, as deixando ainda mais alaranjadas. A areia era fina e quente, e esvoaçava calmamente em redor de todos. O céu estava ficando, aos poucos, escuro. Era um momento inesquecível. Um dos guias mandou fazer uma tenda para dormirem todos juntos, enquanto retirava do autocarro várias peças e panos.

Hermione sorriu, emocionada. Há muito tempo que não se sentia tão feliz. Finalmente estava no deserto. Draco sorriu ao ver sua companheira de viagem contente e pensou que aquilo não tinha sido uma má ideia. Pousaram suas malas e ajudaram no que sabiam. Draco nunca tinha feito uma tenda durante toda sua vida e Hermione, desde criança que não fazia uma manualmente. Sob as ordens dos guias, o grupo acabou de fazer a tenda. Pegando em seus pertences, entraram e cada um escolheu uma cama improvisada, protegida por pequenas cortinas, para terem mais privacidade.

Os guias chamaram-nos, para que saíssem da tenda, os convidando para jantarem uma sopa de legumes quente, bebidas, e umas sanduíches, que se encontravam em sacos térmicos. Hermione pegou em uma sopa e uma sanduíche de frango e Draco preferiu uma sanduíche de atum e água. Sentado um ao lado do outro, de pernas cruzadas em uma toalha enorme, saborearam o jantar, percebendo que eram cerca de uma dúzia de pessoas, todos casais. O guia distribuiu guardanapos, escutando agradecimentos em várias línguas, enquanto recomendava que não saíssem da tenda durante a noite, pois era perigoso.

Quando terminaram, os guias recomendaram que juntassem as camas, para que dormissem juntos. Como estava calor, a cama só tinha um lençol para protegerem o colchão. Draco e Hermione ajudaram a arrumar e se dirigiram para suas camas. Como dissera o guia, juntaram-nas e se deitaram. Ficaram em silêncio durante algum tempo, escutando sussurros e luzes sendo desligadas. Quando tudo ficou escuro, Hermione encostou seus lábios junto da orelha de Malfoy e lhe lembrou em voz baixa:

– Você se lembra dos bolinhos afrodisíacos? - Draco sorriu maliciosamente, percebendo que ela sentia o mesmo calor que ele, mas perguntou inocentemente:

– Sim, porquê?

– É que estão fazendo efeito… – Pegando na varinha, Hermione lançou sobre eles um feitiço silenciador e de invisibilidade. Se libertou de suas roupas e se deitou por cima de Draco, o beijando com desejo visível e impossível de se conter.

Retirando as roupas do homem debaixo de si com fúria, Hermione e Draco se entrelaçaram e fizeram amor várias vezes, trocando beijos e carícias. Ambos os corpos, iluminados pela luz da varinha de Hermione, faziam lembrar o dourado da areia, até que adormeceram no corpo um do outro, exaustos e serenos, com a sensação de que tinham encontrado seus lugares no mundo.

OoOoO

Draco abriu os olhos e piscou várias vezes, ao ver a claridade na tenda. Se remexeu e percebeu que estava despido. Se recordando da noite anterior, olhou para sua companheira, que dormia serenamente a seu lado. Os cabelos castanhos caiam pelo travesseiro e ela tinha um braço rodeando seu corpo.

– Hermione. – Chamou várias vezes, até que ela acordasse. Se olharam nos olhos e se cumprimentaram:

– Bom dia.

– Bom dia, Draco. – Hermione se ergueu da cama e bocejou, tapando a boca com as mãos. Olhando em volta, repararam que as pessoas ainda estavam dormindo. Hermione lançou feitiços sobre si, para se limpar o melhor que podia. Naturalmente, não havia forma de se tomar banho ali. Draco a imitou e vestiram roupas lavadas. Se decidiram por camisetas e calças. Estavam calçando botas, quando as pessoas começaram a acordar. O guia apareceu, cumprimentando as pessoas, e dizendo que estava hora de prosseguirem viagem. Arrumando seus pertences, Hermione desfez os feitiços, ao mesmo tempo que escutavam a voz dos guias informando:

– Bom dia, o café da manhã está lá fora. Espero que tenham passado uma boa noite. – Afastando as cortinas, as pessoas se levantavam e saiam da tenda. À frente deles estava uma mesa com sanduiches e vários sucos. Cada um pegou em sua sanduiche e em seu copo de suco e se sentaram na toalha. Draco resmungou, enquanto trincava a sanduiche e Hermione riu. Draco, que estava habituado ao café da manhã britânico, achava estranho comer tão pouco. Normalmente, seu café da manhã era muito mais que um suco e uma sanduiche. As pessoas desfizeram a tenda sob os conselhos dos guias, e Hermione escutou Draco resmungando:

– Que calor! – Hermione riu alto, percebendo que Draco Malfoy não era uma pessoa que acordava de bom humor. Sentiu algo molhado lhe tocando nas costas e soltou um grito, assustada. Todos olharam para ela, receosos de que fosse algum animal venenoso, como um escorpião, mas depois se começaram a rir ao ver o que era.

Hermione se virou, com o coração batendo descompassadamente e viu um camelo a seu lado, que a olhava com seus enormes olhos castanhos. Draco pousou um braço em sua cintura, tentando acalmá-la. Um dos guias se aproximou e perguntou, preocupado:

– A senhora está bem? – Hermione afirmou, ainda tremendo:

– Estou bem. Foi só o susto. Obrigada. - O guia acenou afirmativamente, lhes oferecendo lenços para colocarem na cabeça. O sol era muito quente e precisavam de se proteger. Enquanto eles se tapavam, ele continuou, para todos:

– Ainda bem. Agora subam para o camelo e vamos dar uma volta. Não se preocupem, eles estão treinados para transportar qualquer pessoa, experiente ou não.

O camelo dobrou as patas e se acomodou no chão. Draco perguntou se ela estava bem e, ao escutar sua resposta afirmativa, subiu primeiro e ajudou Hermione, a colocando atrás dele. Os restantes excursionistas se acomodaram em seus camelos e os guias se dividiram de modo a ficarem perto dos turistas, para o caso de haver algum problema.

E a viagem começou. Hermione não cabia em si de felicidade:

– Nunca pensei realizar meu sonho, e logo com você, Draco.

– Eu também nunca tinha sonhado com algo assim, mas estou feliz por ser com você. – Declarou ele, com ambas as mãos segurando as rédeas, e Hermione admitiu:

– Sabe, sempre imaginei que conheceria o deserto com o homem que amasse de verdade. Até sonhei com isso várias vezes depois da separação. Mas em meus sonhos nunca conseguia ver o rosto de quem me acompanhava.

Malfoy sorriu ternamente, virando o rosto para Hermione, que estava abraçada a ele. Ela tentou beijá-lo, mas não era possível. Sem que ninguém percebesse, beijou Draco na nuca ao mesmo tempo que deslizava suas mãos por seu peito delineado.

Draco suspirou e estremeceu com aquele toque sensual, mas se deixou ficar quieto, sentindo as carícias de Hermione como mais uma das maravilhas que o rodeavam. Os guias não estavam tão próximos que conseguissem se aperceber o que estava acontecendo e ela não conseguiu resistir à tentação de enlouquecer Draco ali mesmo.

Suas mãos percorriam o corpo delineado com suavidade, enquanto sua língua lhe explorava o pescoço e as orelhas com a perícia de quem quer enlouquecer. Draco tinha uma expressão séria, mas seu corpo estremecia com os avanços de Hermione. Suspirou, o prazer tomando conta de si, enquanto pedia para que não parasse, em voz baixa e rouca, sem que ninguém reparasse que aquela mulher o conseguia levar ao prazer ali mesmo, em cima de um camelo, em pleno deserto tunisino. Parecia um sonho, mas era a mais bela das realidades.

 

Continua…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!  
> Espero que estejam gostando da fic.  
> Por favor, mandem comentários, dizendo o que estão achando.  
> Eu agradeço.  
> Bjs :D


	11. A Noite de Suas Vidas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!  
> Obrigada por terem deixado hits no capítulo anterior. Aqui está mais um.  
> Espero que gostem.  
> Bjs :D

Draco e Hermione se aproximavam de um conjunto de palmeiras quando a caravana começou a abrandar. Não sabiam há quanto tempo andavam, mas era algum, e se sentiam cansados. Já tinham visto tempestades de areia e pessoas passeando seu gado. Os guias não os tinham abandonado em nenhum momento, respondendo a dúvidas que os turistas tivessem. Vendo a paisagem à sua frente Draco, que já estava recomposto, lhe informou:

– Hermione, olhe. Um oásis! – Hermione sentiu seu rosto se iluminar, estava maravilhada. A pequena extensão de água que viram, ao longe, por entre as palmeiras era, afinal, um enorme lago cristalino conforme se foram aproximando. Para além da água e das palmeiras, havia também um poço, uma zona com arbustos de poucas folhas e duas casas de adobe que, segundo um dos guias, pertencia a uma família de nômadas, que tinham ali residência fixa. Eram eles que cediam o espaço à volta para que os excursionistas vindos de Túnis pudessem pernoitar em segurança e voltar para seus países com uma bela recordação do deserto. Seriam também eles a lhes oferecer, quando a noite caísse sobre a areia do deserto, o prometido espetáculo de música e danças tradicionais, para além do jantar, onde não faltaria cuscuz e o saboroso chá de menta.

Hermione estava tão deslumbrada com o cenário em seu redor, que teve de ser ele a se aproximar para ouvir as instruções para a noite. As tendas seriam montadas com a ajuda de todos e com a supervisão dos guias. Cada pessoa teria direito a uma tenda privada, caso o desejasse, e poderia escolher o sítio onde a poderia instalar, desde que ficasse próximo do centro de acampamento, por motivos de segurança. Só tinham ficado em uma tenda conjunta na noite anterior, pois era mais fácil de ser montada e, caso houvesse algum problema, de imediato seriam socorridos.

A privacidade era garantida e a segurança total. Draco não hesitou em pedir uma localização o mais isoladamente possível, uma tenda com abertura no teto, para que pudessem ver as estrelas e, de modo a garantir para si e para Hermione uma noite memorável. Afinal, não era todos os dias que se dormia em pleno deserto.

Com um piscar de olhos, o guia disse que o entendia muito bem e garantiu que a tenda onde eles iriam pernoitar seria instalada para lá dos arbustos, longe das casas e das outras tendas. Teriam uma lanterna de sinalização para o caso de precisarem de alguma coisa, mas não seriam incomodados se não fosse absolutamente necessário pois naquela zona nunca tinha havido motivos para preocupações. Draco sorriu, satisfeito. Seria essa sua surpresa para Hermione que, se tinha aproximado para saber como seriam as coisas.

– Não se preocupe. Já tratei tudo com o guia. – Informou ele, tentando manter a combinação com o guia sem que Hermione se apercebesse de alguma coisa – Teremos que ajudar a montar as tendas, tal como eles disseram e passaremos a noite aqui mesmo, junto ao oásis.

Ela se mostrou satisfeita com a explicação de Draco e avançaram para junto dos restantes elementos da caravana, de maneira a ajudarem nos trabalhos que estavam começando. De início, lhes custou um pouco montarem a tenda conjunta e Draco até pensou usar um feitiço, mas Hermione não permitiu. Mas logo descobriram que era mais fácil do que tinham pensado.

Com a ajuda de dois guias, montaram a tenda em tempo recorde. Quando se afastaram para lá dos arbustos para montarem a tenda que seria do jovem casal, Hermione perguntou a Draco para que serviria aquela tenda tão afastada e ele teve de inventar rapidamente uma resposta:

– Essa tenda servirá para o guia responsável pela segurança. Ele prefere dormir sozinho, porque está habituado, e costuma ficar sempre mais afastado das restantes tendas.

A resposta não era a melhor, mas Hermione estava tão concentrada nas tarefas da montagem do acampamento, que não pensou mais no assunto. Além do mais, não lhe passaria pela cabeça que Draco lhe estivesse preparando uma surpresa. Depois de algumas horas de trabalho, o acampamento estava pronto. A maioria dos casais preferiu ficar junto da grande tenda.

Os guias acenderam uma fogueira para a noite, que se aproximava, e convidaram todo o mundo a se sentar à volta do fogo. Era espantoso como o calor do dia dava lugar a um frio caraterístico dos desertos do norte de África. Hermione estava deslumbrada com tudo aquilo. Tudo parecia um sonho. Sua vida, em pouco tempo, tinha dado uma volta completa que, só agora se dava conta da situação. Hermione se sentia como a Fênix, que renascia das próprias cinzas para uma nova vida. Depois da traição, do divórcio e da solidão, renascia agora para uma paixão inesperada por quem, em sua adolescência, era seu maior inimigo. Era simplesmente estranho e maravilhoso.

OoOo

O jantar ia ser servido ali mesmo, junto à fogueira, e Draco percebeu, pelo silêncio de Hermione, que estava pensativa e perguntou, preocupado:

– Você está bem, Hermione?

– Sim, estou ótima, Draco. – Respondeu ela, lhe devolvendo o olhar – Estava apenas pensando nas voltas que a vida dá. E como é bom poder partilhar esses momentos com a pessoa que amamos.

Ele sorriu com sua resposta e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

– Ainda falta a parte mais importante….

– Qual? – Questionou Hermione, curiosa.

– A noite no deserto! – Respondeu, entusiasmado e com um brilhozinho nos olhos.

– Sim… – Confirmou ela, tristemente. – Deve ser muito bonito. Só tenho pena de não podermos estar sozinhos, sabe? Mesmo que a gente tenha uma tenda individual, elas não permitem que vejamos o céu. Seria tão bom amar você debaixo dessas estrelas tão irreais…Mas já é muito bom estarmos aqui.

Draco sorriu, misterioso, mas não falou mais nada. Queria que a surpresa fosse total quando chegasse a hora de se deitarem. Hermione pensava que iriam dormir em uma tenda completamente tapada, e perto de todo o mundo, mas o fato de dormirem apenas os dois em uma tenda com abertura seria uma surpresa inesperada, da qual eles jamais se iriam esquecer.

O jantar foi finalmente servido. Por entre o borburinho dos guias começaram a chegar enormes travessas de cuscuz com amêndoas e caçarolas com estufado de carneiro e legumes. Para acompanhar aquele maravilhoso banquete, vários bules prateados e fumegantes ia rodando pelas mãos hábeis dos guias que enchiam de chá de menta os copos coloridos.

Entre o prato e a sobremesa ainda tiveram direito a um espetáculo de dança, proporcionado pelos habitantes daquele local, que se parecia com a dança do ventre, embora com caraterísticas diferentes, em consonância com as tradições locais. Se seguiu a sobremesa, que foram uns pastéis cozidos a vapor que sabiam a canela e açúcar e umas sementes pequeninas que sabiam a rosmaninho e que se comiam depois de tudo, em jeito de finalização, tudo como sabor acrescentado de estarem junto á fogueira em pleno deserto tunisino.

Depois do jantar, o espetáculo de dança continuou por mais algum tempo. E foi nessa altura que Draco aproveitou uma distração de Hermione para se levantar e conversar com um dos guias, para saber se podiam se retirar para a tenda que lhes havia sido destinada e contar com a privacidade prometida. Garantidas todas essas coisas, Draco deu as boas noites ao guia e regressou para junto da fogueira. Hermione questionou:

– Aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Nada, Mione….- Respondeu ele, hesitante – Quer dizer…Sim. E se fossemos dar um pequeno passeio?

– Sozinhos à noite? No meio do deserto? Mas isso é perigoso! – Exclamou Hermione, preocupada, mas indisfarçavelmente curiosa.

– Não, Hermione. Vamos apenas até ai ao pé daqueles arbustos. Queria lhe mostrar uma coisa…

 

Continua…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!  
> Espero que estejam gostando!   
> Fui mázinha por ter parado aqui, hein? O próximo capitulo vai dar que falar!   
> Comentem, dizendo o que acharam.   
> Bjs :D


	12. Um Pedido Especial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!  
> Obrigada por terem deixado hits e kudos no capítulo anterior. Aqui está mais um.  
> Espero que gostem.  
> Bjs :D

Hermione não percebia o que estava acontecendo, mas confiava plenamente em Draco e, além disso, estava começando a perceber um tom muito sensual em sua voz, o que lhe estava agradando profundamente. Avançaram em direção aos arbustos, até a fogueira se tornar um pequeno ponto ao longe. O guia tinha garantido a Draco que a fogueira permaneceria acesa durante toda a noite, para se orientarem caso precisassem de alguma coisa. Para além disso, haveria sempre guias acordados junto ao fogo, prontos para auxiliarem em qualquer coisa que eles precisassem, independentemente da hora. Quando chegaram junto da tenda, Draco afastou suavemente os panos pesados que cobriam a entrada e, fazendo um gesto teatral de convite, disse:

– Querida, apresento nossa mansão no deserto! – Hermione ficou surpreendida e sem palavras. Sorriu, apenas, e abraçou Draco com paixão, mas também com uma felicidade que nunca tinha sentido com Ron. Seria o deserto capaz de lhes mostrar o futuro? Não sabia, mas o que ela desejava mais era se entregar a ele e viver aquela que seria, sem dúvidas, a noite mais inesquecível de sua vida, a primeira de muitas noites ao lado daquele homem fascinante que Hermione redescobria agora como se fosse a primeira vez que estava perto dele.

Entraram na tenda e ficaram fascinados com a descoberta. Nem Draco, que havia participado na combinação com o guia, se tinha apercebido da maravilha que lhes estava reservado: Era uma tenda grande, iluminada por velas, que se encontravam enterradas na areia, criando sombras fantasmagóricas no tecido. Ao meio da tenda estava um enorme colchão, tapado com finos lençóis e vários travesseiros. Ao lado se encontrava uma pequena mesa, com alguma comida e bebida, caso eles tivessem fome durante a noite e um relógio.

No tecido de lona cinzento escuro se rasgava uma pequena janela para o céu, que podia ser fechada, caso o desejassem, através de um sistema de fios, mas que lhes permitia também o espetáculo de um noite à luz das estrelas. Nenhum dos dois hesitou em escolher essa possibilidade e a janela ficou aberta. Fechada a entrada, Draco e Hermione se olharam longamente, e tentando memorizar para sempre aquele momento e depois sorriram.

Por fim, não aguentando o desejo, se beijaram longamente, com as bocas se procurando uma à outra e se perdendo numa avalanche de puro prazer. Com a lentidão de quem sabe que tem a noite toda para o amor, Draco tirou o lenço da cabeça de Hermione, vendo como seus cabelos castanhos deslizavam ao longo de seu rosto. Deslizou a camiseta para fora e lhe acariciou a pele do pescoço com os dedos, a arrepiando.

Desceu para os seios ao mesmo tempo que, com a boca, percorria seu rosto, depositando suaves beijos. Hermione suspirou, sentindo o prazer a percorrendo e desabotoou a camisa de Draco onde puderam sentir a pele um do outro, em um abraço cada vez mais intenso. As roupas caíram lentamente para o chão fofo da tenda e eles se estenderam nos lençóis suaves, acomodando seus corpos um ao outro, enquanto se beijavam com paixão.

Suas mãos percorriam cada centímetro do corpo de Hermione, com tanta leveza, a levando à loucura. Draco sussurrava palavras de amor no ouvido em seu ouvido, lhe provocando arrepios como se fossem choques elétricos. Ela nunca se tinha sentido assim com um homem, tão desejada e tão feliz. Ele sabia tocar nela da maneira certa, lhe provocando uma vontade de entrega total. Entre suspiros, beijos e carícias, Hermione disse, visivelmente excitada:

– Quero sentir você dentro de mim, me preenchendo por completo e quero ter a certeza de que fomos feitos um para o outro, como duas formas que se completam na perfeição. – Draco ficou emocionado pela forma como Hermione lhe falou e foi com desejo crescente e quase impossível de escrever com meras palavras que aproximou seu corpo ao dela, se preparando para a penetrar.

Antes de fechar os olhos, para o melhor o sentir, Hermione guardou uma vez mais a imagem daquele momento tão especial e, em seguida, se entregou por completo a Draco, o sentindo dentro de si, a completando. Os corpos se abandonaram, então, aos movimentos do amor, ondulando ao ritmo do desejo que crescia a cada segundo. Ela nunca tinha sentido nada tão intenso em seu corpo e Draco tinha a certeza que não voltaria a tocar em nenhuma outra mulher, que não aquela, e se perdia nos movimentos já descontrolados de Hermione.

Entregues à cadência da paixão, o casal sentiu o momento do clímax se aproximar e, sem pensarem, apertaram a mão um do outro enquanto se deixavam perder em ondas de prazer cada vez mais intensas, cada vez mais profundas, até caírem novamente, agora exaustos, nos braços um do outro. Prolongaram o silêncio durante muito tempo, Draco saindo lentamente do interior da mulher e se deitando a seu lado, de respiração ofegante. Hermione foi a primeira a falar, emocionada:

– Meu amor…meu amor… – Draco a beijou nos lábios inchados, acariciou seu rosto e declarou:

– Você não imagina como me faz feliz me chamando de "meu amor". – Hermione sorriu e perguntou:

– E se a gente ficasse aqui no deserto, para sempre? – Draco riu de sua proposta, e comentou:

– Coitadinho de meu filho, cresceria sem pai.

– Nada disso! – Exclamou Hermione, firmemente – Trazíamos Scorpius para aqui.

De repente, um pensamento surgiu e ficou preocupada. Olhou para os olhos cinzentos de Malfoy e perguntou:

– E se a gente deixar de se entender? E se nosso relacionamento não der resultado? – Hermione queria viver com Draco como ele queria viver com ela, mas a insegurança que a traição e a separação de seu ex-marido lhe haviam plantado na alma, vinham ao de cima – E se…

Draco a impediu de continuar ao pousar dois dedos em seus lábios.

– Hermione, – Declarou, firmemente – quero viver com você o resto da minha vida. Eu sei que é estranho como descobrimos este amor, mas agora não me quero afastar de você. Eu não sou Weasley. Nunca trairei você. Eu te amo e quero que seja a mãe de meus filhos.

Hermione escutava, atenta, as palavras de Draco, percebendo que sentia o mesmo. Com um gesto lento, o puxou para si e, com suavidade, o beijou durante longos minutos. Se afastaram e ele perguntou:

– Isso é um sim?

– Que você acha? – Questionou ela, marotamente. Draco a beijou longamente e adormeceram, abraçados. Nenhum dos dois poderia ter imaginado semelhante desfecho para suas vidas, mas sentiam que a sua história de amor não iria acabar tão cedo, pois, sem saberem, o deserto os tinha transformado em um casal eterno.

OoOoO

Draco abriu os olhos e bocejou. Se ergueu da cama e olhou para o relógio, vendo que eram seis da manhã. Observou Hermione, que se encontrava despida e dormindo serenamente a seu lado. Não pode deixar de pensar que, durante suas adolescências, eles se odiavam, mas agora se amavam. O destino era mesmo irônico. Se levantou, lançou sobre si um feitiço de limpeza e procurou uma roupa. Vestiu umas calças azuis e uma camisa branca, se dirigiu para a entrada da tenda e olhou para o deserto. Estava uma manhã quente, ensolarada e uma pequena brisa tocava no tecido da tenda, a abanando ligeiramente. 

"Parece impossível". – Pensou ele, admirado como, em menos de uma semana, tinha encontrado um novo amor –"Mas eu a amo como nunca amei uma mulher, e seria uma excelente mãe para Scorpius."

Foi então que teve uma ideia. Mesmo sabendo que poderia gastar toda sua energia, aparatou em a casa. Viu Alawara vindo em seu encontro, esbaforida e com uma colher de pau na mão. Ao vê-lo, a elfa sorriu e cumprimentou:

– Bom dia, Sr. Malfoy.

– Bom dia, Alawara. – Respondeu Draco – Como está Scorpius?

– O menino ainda está dormindo. – Respondeu a elfa, sorrindo com carinho – Como um anjinho, devo acrescentar.

– Como foi a visita dos Potter? – Perguntou Draco, curioso.

– Absolutamente normal. – Informou Alawara – O menino Scorpius se divertiu muito. Os Srs Potter foram muito simpáticos. E, até, convidaram o menino para ir à Mansão Potter.

Draco ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpreso com a informação. Parecia que seu filho tinha conquistado toda a família Potter. Suspirou, e disse, tendo certeza do que iria fazer:

– Queria o anel de noivado de minha mãe. – Alawara demonstrou inicialmente surpresa, mas depois sorriu e disse:

– Claro, senhor. – E fez aparecer uma caixa de veludo vermelho, entregando a Draco. Ele a abriu e viu um anel simples, com um pequeno diamante no topo. Sorriu e agradeceu:

– Obrigado, Alawara. O que eu faria sem você?

– Penso que o senhor não viveria sem mim. – Respondeu a elfa, em tom de brincadeira e com um sorriso em seu rosto. Draco piscou um olho, marotamente e aparatou para a tenda. Escondeu a caixa no bolso da camisa e se deitou ao lado da mulher. Pouco tempo depois, Hermione acordou e viu Draco a observando com paixão. Sorriu, se erguendo e puxou o rosto dele em direção ao seu, o beijando. Era uma sensação indescritível quando o beijava. Se sentia completa. Realizada. Seus lábios se tocavam apaixonadamente, as mãos acariciando sua pele, subindo para seu pescoço. Draco aprofundou o beijo, escutando um gemido abafado. Ficaram se beijando por longos momentos, antes de se afastarem. Olhando o rosto de Draco, percebeu que ele tinha uma expressão ansiosa. Ficou curiosa, mas nada comentou, e cumprimentou:

– Bom dia, Draco. Dormiu bem?

– Bom dia, Mione. – Respondeu ele, a fazendo sorrir. Adorava seu apelido sendo dito pela voz sensual. Se levantaram e Hermione procurou entre suas coisas, uma roupa para se vestir. Estava cheia de fome e queria comer. Se decidiu por um vestido longo, rosa escuro. Saíram da tenda e que, mais afastados, todos comendo o café da manhã. Se dirigiram para os restantes, os cumprimentando. Cada um escolheu uma sanduíche e uma garrafa com suco e se sentaram, começando a comer. As pessoas, à medida que terminavam, se levantavam e deixavam em sacos e lixo, dando um passeio antes de partirem novamente.

– Deliciosa. – Sussurrou Hermione, depois de terminar. Se levantou, Draco a imitando e deitaram a garrafa e o guardanapo no lixo. Os guias já estavam desfazendo as tendas, sabendo que ainda iriam demorar a chegar à cidade. Um vento suave acariciava seus cabelos, amenizando um pouco o calor que estava surgindo. Escutou Draco respirando fundo. Ele estava tentando conter seu nervosismo. Acariciando suas roupas, uma forma de se acalmar, pediu:

– Hermione, vamos até ali ao fundo. – Ela se virou para ele, vendo, admirada, seu rosto adquirindo um leve rubor. Entre preocupada e curiosa, perguntou:

– Porquê?

– Queria te mostrar uma coisa. – Improvisou ele, rapidamente – Algo que vi antes de você acordar.

Hermione seguiu Draco até umas dunas. Pararam e ele se ajoelhou à sua frente. Percebendo o que estava acontecendo, Hermione tapou a boca com as mãos, para não gritar de felicidade. Viu ele retirando de dentro da camisa uma caixa de veludo negro e perguntou, sua voz tremendo:

– Hermione Jean Granger, quer casar comigo? – Ela sentia seus olhos marejados de lágrimas. E uma pequena dúvida lhe surgiu repentinamente: Sabia que amava Draco, mas casar? Viu a expressão ansiosa de Malfoy, e escutou vozes atrás de si. Se virou e observou as pessoas.

– Casa com ele! – Gritou uma mulher roliça, que abraçava seu marido.

– Que romântico! – Exclamou uma mulher para seu companheiro. As pessoas se aproximaram do grupo e uma adolescente, que estava abraçada a seu namorado, comentou:

– Que lindo!

– São mesmo fofos! – Exclamou uma guia. Hermione olhou para o horizonte e pensou em tudo o que tinha acontecido desde que tinha visto Malfoy, na semana anterior. Ele a tinha tratado com carinho, a apoiado quando ela mais precisou e percebeu que ele a podia fazer feliz. Se virou para ele, sorriu e exclamou:

– Sim! Eu caso com você! - Draco se levantou, aliviado e tirou o anel da caixa de veludo. Colocou no dedo dela e a beijou de seguida. O pequeno diamante refletia o sol, ficando colorido. O sol iluminava seus corpos, eternizando para sempre aquele momento.

 

OoOoO

Se separaram com o som de assobios e palmas. Sorriram, envergonhados, para os restantes turistas, que os felicitaram. Caminharam de regresso ao acampamento, ajudaram a guardar as tendas e montaram os camelos. Fizeram a viagem pelo deserto escaldante até ao hotel, durou as mesmas horas, mas para Hermione e Draco parecia uma eternidade. Chegaram ao hotel às cinco de tarde. Se despediram rapidamente dos guias e das restantes pessoas, e correram para um beco, aparatando na Mansão Malfoy. Sorriram apaixonadamente e estavam prontos para se beijarem quando escutaram a voz de Harry:

– Viva os noivos!

– Viva! – Gritou um coro de vozes. Draco e Hermione olharam em volta e viram a família Potter, Scorpius, seus pais, Pansy, Blaise e Alawara, sorrindo para eles. Draco observou a elfa, erguendo uma sobrancelha em sua direção.

– Finalmente um casamento! - Alawara exclamou, inocentemente – Estava vendo que não iria casar nunca mais, Sr. Malfoy. Demorou!

Todos se riram com a resposta da elfa e Malfoy revirou os olhos. Sabia que ela só queria seu bem. Scorpius começou gesticulando nos braços de Alawara, querendo o pai, e Draco pegou nele, dizendo:

– Olhe sua mamãe, Scorpius. - Hermione sorriu, emocionada e beijou a cabecinha do pequeno, tão loiro como o pai, dizendo em seguida, baixinho:

– Eu amo vocês! – E Draco sabia que era verdade. Se abraçaram, seus amigos os felicitando. Agradeceram, enquanto Alwara e alguns elfos pegavam nas malas e desaparatavam, enquanto que os restantes traziam bandejas com bebidas e petiscos para todos, e os serviam.

– Quero que me contem como foi a viagem! Com detalhes! – Exclamou Ginny, se sentando no sofá de família do século XVIII. Draco e Hermione se entreolharam, pensando ao mesmo tempo "sem muitos detalhes" e sorriram. Ia ser uma longa noite.

 

Continua…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!   
> Espero que estejam gostando da fanfic.   
> Tenho que informar que o próximo capítulo é o ultimo!   
> Por favor, mandem comentários e favoritos. Eu agradeço!   
> Bjs :D


	13. Epílogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!  
> Obrigada por terem deixado hits e kudos no capítulo anterior. Aqui está mais o final!  
> Espero que gostem.  
> Bjs :D

A Mansão Malfoy continuava imponente e bela, mesmo depois de séculos desde sua construção. Todas as janelas estavam abertas, deixando entrar o sol primaveril e os elfos limpavam cada habitação, com um grande sorriso em seus rostos. Na varanda do quarto principal, a Sr. ª Malfoy observava com doçura seus filhos brincando ao esconde-esconde no enorme jardim da família, com belas árvores e flores. Sentada em uma cadeira de baloiço, acariciava sua delicada e grande barriga. Estava esperando seu segundo filho. Scorpius tinha crescido imenso e parecia uma miniatura de Draco, mas muito mais bondoso e carinhoso que seu pai tinha sido em sua infância.

Ajudava sua madrasta a cuidar de sua irmã caçula, Astória, que era uma miniatura dos dois. Hermione sabia que a ex-esposa tinha sido uma pessoa importante para Draco, que lhe tinha dado um motivo para lutar -seu filho - e que ele queria homenageá-la.

Ela esperava, ansiosa, pela chegada de seu filho e que ele fosse uma mistura de ambos. Suspirou e se recostou na cadeira, seu bordado esquecido em seu colo. Estava tentando tricotar um pijama de lã azul para seu menino. Já tinha terminado umas meias amarelas e um gorro verde musgo.

Fechou os olhos e suspirou, se deixando levar por suas memórias. Já tinham passado seis anos desde toda aquela aventura. Depois de terem regressado da viagem, Draco e Hermione iniciaram os preparativos de casamento, com a ajuda de seus pais e amigos. Ao saber que iria ter uma nova mamãe, Scorpius olhara para ela com timidez, antes de ir para seus braços. E um laço firme se tinha formado entre eles depois disso.

O casamento tinha sido poucos meses depois, tinha sido uma simples, mas bela cerimônia. Blaise e Pansy tinham pago uma nova viagem como presente mas, daquela vez, para as quentes e belas terras do Brasil. Copacabana tinha sido o destino. Uma semana maravilhosa passada entre a praia, passeios na natureza e boîtes. Tinha sido uma lua de mel inesquecível. 

Estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos que não reparou em seu marido, que estava atrás de si. Draco a observava com a mesma paixão que no inicio de seu relacionamento. Hermione lhe parecia mais bela cada dia que passava. Sua pele ficava mais suave e seus seios mais pesados. E com uma libido insaciável. Adorava tocar em seu corpo, mesmo que ela se queixasse que estava feia e gorda. Sua mulher continha um brilho indescritível. Sentia um orgulho primitivo quando sua esposa carregava um filho seu. Se dirigindo para ela, sussurrou em seu ouvido:

– Eu te amo, Mione. – Hermione saltou, apanhando um susto. Seu tricô caiu ao chão e Draco rapidamente o apanhou, colocando em cima da mesinha de vidro que estava à frente deles. Colocando uma mão em seu ombro, para que ela se acalmasse, se sentou a seu lado.

– Você me assustou. - Repreendeu ela, antes de sorrir e trocarem um selinho.

– Me desculpe. - Pediu ele, vendo a palidez no rosto de sua mulher. A puxou para si e a abraçou, até sentir que se acalmava. Tinha sido um idiota em assustá-la daquele jeito, mas não resistira em lhe dizer que a amava. Ela sorriu e acariciou sua mão.

Sua vida tinha mudado completamente desde a viagem a Tunes. Draco se dava muito bem com Ginny e Harry, e às vezes, os filhos deles vinham à mansão brincar com Astoria e Scorpius. Ron tinha casado com sua secretária e tinha agora dois filhos gêmeos. Parecia muito feliz. Com o tempo, Ron e Hermione se começaram a falar e, as desavenças entre eles foram perdoadas. O mundo mágico estava em paz. Parecia tudo um sonho.

– Eu também te amo. – Respondeu Hermione. Draco sorriu, pousou a mão larga e firme e sua barriga.

– Seus pais enviaram uma carta para a gente. – Comentou – Querem se encontrar com todos e fazer um almoço em família. Dizem que estão com saudades das crianças.

Hermione sorriu, se lembrando da felicidade de seus pais quando lhes revelara que estava grávida do primeiro filho. Sua mãe a abraçara com força e seu pai chorara, revelando que há muito tempo desejava ter uma neta para amar e mimar. Claramente que ambos amavam Scorpius, mesmo que ele não fosse do mesmo sangue, mas parecia que o Sr. Granger sempre sonhara com uma menininha. Olhando para as crianças, que tentavam subir para uma árvore. Draco, vendo seu olhar, se levantou e exclamou:

– Tenham cuidado. – As crianças olharam para eles, sorridentes, e Astória exclamou:

– Sim, papai! – Draco voltou a se sentar e Hermione comentou, enquanto amaricava sua barriga. Seu filho se remexia muito, dando pontapés. Era como se ele temesse que não se lembrassem dele.

– Meus pais adoram as crianças. Tenho pena que não possamos ir mais vezes até casa deles. É que tenho estado tão cansada

– Você já está no fim da gravidez. – Alertou Draco – É natural que se canse. Foi o mesmo com Astória. Se quiser, posso escrever a seus pais e convidá-los para virem cá.

Hermione deu uma risada e disse:

– Você sabe que meus pais não se sentem confortáveis com os elfos. Mas, talvez façam uma excepção se você pedir. Eles te adoram.

Draco levantou uma sobrancelha e comentou:

– Claro, eu sou absolutamente lindo. – A Srª Malfoy riu e deu um tapa no ombro do marido. Ele, de seguida, a abraçou e a beijou com paixão.

– Papai! – Gritou Astoria do jardim. Eles se separaram, vendo a filha sentada em um ramo, com Scorpius a seu lado. Por baixo deles, estava um dos elfos, os observando. Estava atento, para que eles não caíssem e se machucassem. Acenou para seus pais, com seus cabelos castanhos esvoaçando suavemente ao sabor do vento. Scorpius sorriu e disse, para sua irmã:

– Vamos para dentro. – Scorpius saltou para a grama fofa do jardim e, com a ajuda do elfo, desceram a garota. De mãos dadas, saíram a correr do jardim. Hermione sentou seu coração se aquecendo com aquela imagem. Olhou para o céu e exclamou:

– Olhe! O pôr do sol. – Raios coloridos percorriam as nuvens pálidas. Draco abraçou sua mulher e exclamou, fascinado:

– É lindo! – O pôr do sol era mais brilhante e tinha um matiz de vermelho e laranja, que eram as cores mais vibrantes. Hermione sorriu, se lembrando do por do sol que tinham visto em Tunis. Nunca em toda a sua vida tinha pensado que uma viagem poderia mudar tudo o que sentia por Draco. E de pensar que o seu amor tinha começado com um amor no deserto.

FIM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!  
> Essa Dramione acabou e espero que tenham gostado.   
> Foi uma experiência muito reveladora. Nunca pensei chegar tão longe com essa fanfic.   
> Amei cada comentário, hit e kudo que recebi de vocês!   
> Até uma próxima fic!   
> Bjs :D

**Author's Note:**

> Nota da Autora: Oi! Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. Por favor, mandem comentários dizendo o que acharam. Eu agradeço. Bjs :D


End file.
